Pieces of a Puzzle
by Chibi-Cloud
Summary: DISCONTINUED. I don't even remember what I was trying to write about anymore...D:
1. Journey to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Yugioh or Harry Potter! (wish I did though…)

/Yami talking to Yugi/

//Yugi talking to Yami//

"everyone else talking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link sighed and closed his eyes.  It has been two days since they discovered Ganon had successfully escaped the Sacred Realm from Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  Someone of great power must have managed to break through the seal, or at least, weaken it considerably.  Dumbledore had requested that Link and Zelda come the Hogwarts to be educated in magic with the other students of the school.  Dumbledore had included a list of supplies they would have to get for their classes.  He would explain more about Ganon's return once they got to the school.  The sages had combined their powers to transport the two to Diagon alley to start with getting their supplies. After a bit of confusion at King's Cross, they managed to find platform 9¾ and were finally on the Hogwarts express.

Link cast a sideways glance at the other students in the compartment.  There were four other students sitting together looking about fifteen years of age, all of them were giving him wary looks. He looked again. He had seen these people when they were getting money from the bank.  The first was a tall boy with flaming red hair and lots of freckles and a tiny owl on his lap.  Sitting next to him, was a girl with extremely bushy, brown hair, she was holding a large, tiger-like, cat with a slightly squashed looking face.  The last, was a boy with messy, black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead; he too was holding an owl, a snowy white one. The girl looked slightly nervous at Link's presence and continued to try and see under the hood of Link's cloak.  The last was a short boy with spiky red and black hair with long blond bangs.  His eyes were a soft violet color.  He was wearing a golden, upside-down pyramid with an eye design on it.  It hung from a string around his neck.

Finally, the boy with the lightning shaped scar spoke up, "Hi, my name's Harry Potter…er…what's yours?"

Zelda, was also wearing a cloak, just that it didn't cover her entire face. She smiled and answered, " My name is Zelda, and this is…um…my friend." Link shook his head to silence her.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and pointed to the boy with the freckles, " This is my friend Ron Weasley, and this-"  he said, indicating the girl next to him, "-is Hermione Granger."  

"How about you?" Ron asked the spiky haired boy.

"Yugi Motou."

"Are you new here? Are you first years?  I don't think I've ever seen you around here before." Ron observed.

"Use your eyes Ron. Do they look like first years to you?" snapped Hermione, "…Okay, maybe one of them do.  Anyways, two of them look older than us…How old are you two anyways?"

"We're both fifteen."

"Same with me." Yugi said.

"No way! You two look a lot more like eighteen to me!" Ron said suddenly. "And you look like you're ten!" Yugi's face turned red at the remark. 

/Who are you calling 10?!?/

Zelda smiled, "I guess we do, don't we."

"How come your friend isn't saying anything?" Harry asked Zelda, unwrapping a chocolate frog. "Hm…I got Dumbledore again." He said, turning over the card.

Zelda fidgeted a little before replying, "I guess he just wants to be left alone right now…"

"A guy? Oh! Is he you boyfriend?" Ron asked, grinning broadly.

"Who's got a boyfriend?" a cold, drawling voice asked. Draco Malfoy stood in the compartment door, behind him were his two 'bodyguards' Crabbe and Goyle.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione instantly stiffened up and were glaring at him with a look of pure hate in their eyes.

"Malfoy." The three said in unison.

"Why can't you ever leave us alone?"

"Is it you, Granger?" Malfoy asked, ignoring them. "What am I talking about? How could anyone like a Mudblood like you?" he sneered. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione leapt to their feet and were about to attack when someone grabbed them. The three twisted their heads back to see Zelda and her cloaked friend each holding on to the back of their clothes.  

"So, has Potty gotten new friends?" Malfoy asked, looking slightly surprised, "Probably more Mudbloods like beaver-face here." He said, indicating Hermione who was struggling against the cloaked figure's grip. She growled in frustration as his grip only tightened.

"Leave us alone, Malfoy." Link demanded in a low and threatening voice. 

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Yugi gasped. This was the first thing they had heard the cloaked figure say since they got on the train several hours ago.

"Just get out and leave us."

"And what if I _don't_?" Malfoy sneered as Crabbe and Goyle flexed their enormous muscles.

Link released Hermione and reached his left hand over his shoulder and grabbed something in his cloak

"Don't you dare!" Zelda said sharply.

The cloaked figure glanced her way, then sighed and let go of whatever he had been holding much to Zelda's relief. 

"Just get out of here Malfoy!" Hermione said from behind Link who was now rummaging in his bag for something.  

 "No, I don't think I will." Malfoy said.

"Then I'll make you!" Ron said reaching in his robes.  He pulled out his wand and was about to hex Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.  But before he could, the cloaked figure had thrown something hard on the ground at Malfoy's feet which then exploded in a bright light.  Harry and the others covered their eyes, shielding them from the light. When they opened their eyes again, their mouths dropped open in surprise.  Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle were all frozen in place and unmoving, though shuddering slightly.  The cloaked figure walked over to the frozen figure and kicked them out of the compartment before slamming the door shut.

"Couldn't wait for them to leave themselves?" Zelda asked, smiling at her friend. 

The cloaked figure nodded before seating himself. He suddenly yelped in surprise and leapt up again as he pulled the tiny owl out from under him.

"Pig!" Ron said taking the tiny ball of feathers from Link. The owl hooted wildly and started zooming around the compartment. The snowy owl appeared to glare at Pig and sit up as though showing him what a _real_ owl should act like.

"What did you do to Malfoy? You didn't hurt him did you?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Who cares about what happened to them? As long as they aren't here anymore, I'm happy…okay, maybe not." Ron said, snatching the minute owl out of the air.

"They're stunned." Zelda answered.

"Ah…that's good. They shouldn't bother us any time soon." Harry said, unwrapping another chocolate frog. "No…I got another Merlin…"

/Who are the two in the cloak again? I don't think I got their names./

//The girl is Zelda, I don't know who her friend is though.//

/I can sense great power from both of them, but it's not like the power I sense from the others. You might want to watch out for Zelda's friend. There is something about him, a dark-/

//You have dark powers too.// Yugi interrupted.

/Yugi?/

//Hm?//

/You are aware that Ron is trying to get your attention right?/

Yugi suddenly noticed that Ron was waving his hand in Yugi's face and everyone was staring at him.

"Hello? Earth to Yugi! Anyone in there? Want a chocolate frog?"

Yugi politely declined the offer.  Ron shrugged his shoulders and picked up another package. "Want a pumpkin pastry?" He asked, offering Link one. Link shook his head and sat down (after checking to make sure nothing was in his seat).

Hermione checked her watch. "You might want to change into your robes, we're almost there."

********************************

Harry and Ron came back a few minutes later in their school robes as well as two identical boys.  They both had flaming red hair and a lot of freckles like Ron.

"These are my brothers, Fred and George." Ron said.

"Nice to meet you…uh…"

"Zelda and Yugi." Harry said.

"Nice to meet you Zelda!" the twins said in unison.

"Who's that?" Fred asked, pointing at Link who appeared to be sulking in the corner.

"Oh, just a friend of mine." Zelda said quickly. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to a box of jellybeans, changing the subject. Fred and George immediately began to talk excitedly about the strangest flavors they'd ever eaten and other sweets they recommended. The rest of the trip was in silence (with the exception of the twins who were still listing their favorite sweets).  

***************************

It was getting dark by the time the train finally stopped. Students were climbing into the horseless carriages, which then headed up the path to the school. Link and Zelda followed Harry and the others onto a carriage.  Everyone was quiet (except Fred and George who are still talking about their favorite sweets) as the carriages started moving up the path with the others. It was a clear and starry night and the moon illuminated an enormous castle by a lake surrounded by trees. There was a small fleet of boats on the calm surface of the lake, drifting towards the castle.  

"This year's first years are lucky, it's so beautiful tonight!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yeah, I hope the sorting won't be too long. I can't wait to get to the feast…I'm famished!" Ron said.

"Ron! You were eating the _whole_ time on the train except for the times you had to catch your owl." Hermione retorted.

"She's got a point there." Harry said.

"You were eating the whole time, too!" Ron protested.

Yugi went through a small bag of his things and brought out a small photo. He looked kind of sad as he looked at the smiling figures in the picture.  

"Are those your friends?" Harry asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. This is Joey," Yugi said, pointing to the blond haired boy, "Tristan," he said, indicating the boy with pointy brown hair, "Bakura," he said pointing to the pale boy with long white hair, "and Tea." he said, pointing to the girl with short brown hair.

"What that thing around Bakura's neck? It kind looks like that pyramid thing you have.  You know, the eye thing." Hermione said. "Are they real gold?"

"They're millennium items. Yeah, they are real gold, pretty heavy too.  Mine is the millennium puzzle, Bakura has the millennium ring." Yugi said.

"Millennium items? What's so special about them?" Ron asked.

"There are only seven of them in the world. And-"

/Dumbledore said not to mention anything about me!/

"They're also supposed to contain dark powers."

"That's bad then right?" Zelda said.

"Not really…some of them are kind of bad, but not mine."

"What's not bad?"

//Whoops…//

/Whoops is right./

Link ignored the rest of the group and stared out the window.  _Ganondorf is out there somewhere…most likely biding his time…regaining his powers.  But how did he manage to escape in the first place?  Did he have help from some of his old supporters?  He couldn't have though…his supporters aren't strong enough…_ "Ow!" 

Pig had been flying around wildly again and had flown into the side of Link's head followed by Crookshanks who landed on his shoulder before leaping after the owl pulling down the hood a little in the process. Fred and George instantly started cracking up as the cat continued to run into everyone as it strove to catch the tiny owl.

"Crookshanks!" Hermione said as she grabbed the cat before it landed on Yugi's head. Ron had snatched the owl and stuffed it in his pocket (you could still hear its excited hooting). "Are you okay?" She asked, turning back to Link who was frantically trying to pull the hood back on. Unfortunately, everyone in the compartment had caught a glimpse of a long strand of silvery-white hair in the darkness.

The twins had stopped laughing and were looking slightly surprised, "Er…how old did you say you were again?" 

Zelda was glaring at Link who was looking kind of uncomfortable and kept fidgeting, "Huh? Oh, fifteen."

"…"

*****************************

The group walked up the stairs and entered the castle with many other students.  As they entered the Great Hall, Zelda could not help but gasp at the sight.  Candles floated overhead and large banners were hung on the wall.  The ceiling was an exact replica of the sky outside, cloudless and starry.  At the head table were the teachers, an enormous banner depicting each of the animals from the other banners was hanging on the wall behind them.  The animals were all surrounding a large letter 'H'.  Dumbledore saw the two cloaked figures and indicated for them to come up to the head table.  All heads turned in their direction as they walked up to the table, everyone started whispering suggestions as to who those two may be.

"Maybe they're the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers." Whispered some of the students.

"But why two people?" Neville wondered aloud.

"Backup in case one of them dies?"

"That's not funny…"

"Who's the spiky haired kid?"

"How would _I_ know?"

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said.  He continued to address the students, but the words fell upon deaf ears. All the students were staring intently at the three figures standing by Dumbledore.  "This year, we will be hosting a rematch of last year's Triwizard Tournament!" Cheers erupted from all the tables except for the Hufflepuffs. 

"We're holding it again? With the same people?" Ron asked excitedly. "Great! I can get Victor Krum's autograph again!"

"Last year's contestants have been demanding a rematch ever since they lost last year."

"They're just sore losers…" Hermione muttered.

"The same champions from last year will represent their school again.  Fleur and Victor will represent their schools for a second chance at the thousand galleon prize.  I am also pleased to announce the fact that we have four new students joining us this year.  Two from Japan, and two of them from the Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Hermione said with a blank look on her face.

"Yes! Finally something she doesn't know about!" Ron said happily.

"Like you know?" she snapped at him.

"…No.  So, Yugi's from Japan. That's cool."

"Dumbledore said two are from Japan though.  There are only three people though, where's the fourth one?"

"Stop talking!" Harry hissed, "I'm trying to hear what he's saying."

"As you know, Voldemort has returned. He is constantly regaining his former power and has become as dangerous as he was fifteen years ago before his downfall."

Some of the students gave dry sobs, remembering how Voldemort had murdered the seventh year, Cedric Diggory, the previous year during the Triwizard tournament.

"I've requested help from eight of the people from Hyrule who will aid us, but only two of them will be here to learn magic with you.  Theses four will join the fifth years of whichever house they are sorted into.  Now, let the sorting begin!"

Link didn't stir when the rip on the old hat opened up and began to sing, Zelda on the other hand, had nearly fallen over in surprise.  Yugi looked kind of dazed and didn't seem to be paying attention to the rest of the world around him.  Link ignored both, and watched the sorting in silence.  Professor McGonagall would call out the names of the students in alphabetical order and they would go up to the stool and try on the hat.  The hat would then call out the name of one of the four houses it had mentioned in its song and the student would sit at that table.  

"Motou, Yugi!  Motou, Yami!" Proffessor McGonagall called.

Yugi wasn't surprised when a voice from the hat said, "So, there's two of you, eh? No matter, even if you were separate people, you'd still go to the same house." After a moment's pause, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!" 

Link was starting to drift off when he heard Zelda's name being called. Zelda walked up to the hat, and hesitated before pulling off the hood. Many of the students stared at her in surprise, the rest in awe.  She had long blond hair fell down her back and her dark, blue eyes.  Her tiara was gold and with a crimson jewel in the center of it and her earrings were three triangles connecting to form one larger one.  Her ears were unlike any other persons' Harry had ever seen.  They were long and pointed at the very tips.  She had barely sat down on the stool and put on the sorting hat when it yelled, "Gryffindor!" 

"Link!" Professor McGonagall called.

The cloaked figure stirred slightly and took a step towards the hat, then stopped.  Zelda sighed and started dragging him over.

"Link? What kind of name is that?" Malfoy asked in a loud and drawling voice.  Many of the Slytherins laughed loudly at the comment. Link growled softly under the hood but silenced at Zelda's glare. She then grabbed his arm and tried to pull him over to the hat, but Link braced himself and refused to budge.

"Oh, hurry up…I'm starving!" Ron moaned, rubbing his stomach.

"Guess he's the stubborn type." Harry observed.

"Very stubborn." Yugi commented.

"She's practically dragging him." Hermione answered. "What's the matter? So they've both got pointed ears, what is so wrong with that?"

Zelda had successfully dragged Link over to the hat and stood back, grinning. Link sighed in defeat and finally sat down, and pulled off his hood. Gasps could be heard all around the Great Hall as the hood fell back to reveal the long, silvery-white bangs that hid the base of Link's long pointed ears which were also pierced.  There was a large blue and gold marking on his forehead and crimson ones under his eyes.  He wore a long hat that was white in color.  His eyes were blank and devoid of any emotion but were slightly narrowed as he put on the hat. Despite the white hair, Harry thought Link looked very young.

/I did say I sensed dark power from him./ Yami said.

_"Hmmm…"_ the hat said_, "You've shown plenty of courage and wisdom throughout your life. You have great power and don't give up easily either…a little of everything.   Ooh, this'll be a tough one to decide._

Link had closed his eyes as Zelda stood behind him waiting patiently.

"His eyes…they're…really creepy." Hermione whispered. She looked up at the head table, "I think some of the teachers think so, too."

Ron whispered back, "Is he blind?"

"I don't think so…" Harry muttered, "Never seen anyone with eyes like that before in my life though.  They look almost…evil."

//Sounds like she's talking about you.// Yugi said with a little chuckle.

/She's never even seen me./ Yami retorted.

"There are more presences in your mind, four other souls…This will be tough for sure…"

"He looks really young, but why does he have silvery hair?" Fred wondered.

"Albino?" George offered.

"They have white hair, not silvery-white!" Fred said.

"Like Bakura?"

"I think so…"

"But wouldn't they have pale eyes? Bakura's are dark brown."

"Ravencl-" the hat had stopped himself halfway, much to some of the teachers' surprise. "Slytheri-" it began before it stopped again.

"Make up your mind." Ron moaned.

Finally the hat yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Link got to his feet and Zelda instantly dragged him over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

Dumbledore smiled and said two words, "Tuck in."

Food instantly appeared on the plates in front of them.  Ron was happily wolfing down the food as quickly as possible, only pausing now and then to breathe.  Fred and George were cleaning out huge plates of food just as fast as their brother.  Harry grinned and looked around at the other students.  Most of the other students were tackling the food like the Weasley brothers (Yugi included).  Zelda was whispering something to Link who nodded slowly and closed his eyes and muttered something. 

_What are they doing?_ Harry wondered.  

"It's a charm." Hermione muttered when she saw what Harry was looking at.

"What kind of-" Yugi began.

When Link opened his eyes again, they had become a deep, crimson color.  

//They kind of look like your eyes.// Yugi commented.

/That's nice to know./

Zelda sighed, "That's the only color I know of.  Impa only showed me that one so I could use it for my Sheik disguise."

Now that Link's eyes were no longer all white, Harry could see that he was looking kind of depressed.

"Too bad it couldn't have been blue." Link said, sighing as well and turning his attention to the food.

"Red pupils match you." Ron blurted out.

The two Hylians turned to look at Ron who promptly turned red around the ears.  

"Sorry, I couldn't help eavesdropping a little…"

"Can you actually see?" Hermione questioned.

Link snorted. "Can I see? Of course I can see."

"But your eyes…"

Harry noticed that Link's voice wasn't as deep as most would have expected it to be.  It was deep but still had a slight boyish tone, it wasn't at all dark and evil, as one would have expected because of his looks.

"I see fine." Link said firmly. 

Zelda had started eating and was ignoring Hermione who kept asking if Link could really see anything by waving her fingers in his face.  Fred, George, and their friend, Lee Jordan, were cracking up nearby.  Link was beginning to get very agitated and finally decided to just ignore her.

"Smart move." Ron whispered. "She can get very annoying at times.  Last year, she kept going on about how house elves should be freed and paid, stuff like that."

"They _like_ being enslaved." Harry said.

Yugi swallowed his food, "I've never heard of anything that liked being enslaved before."  

/Slaves are usually begging to be freed./

//Bet you would love having a house elf.//

/There's no point in having one now, it's always clean in here and I don't have to eat anyways./

"Of course, there's still Dobby.  He's gone nutty over being freed and is driving all the other house elves crazy." Ron said.

"Hermione, do you mind?!" Link said, finally losing his patience. 

"Hermione, I really don't think you should keep waving your hand in his face.  He's trying to eat you know." George said.

"But…oh fine."

Link looked considerably happier after that.

/So…how's the food?/ Yami said after a while.

//Great!//

"Hey Yugi, how come you have purple eyes?" Ron asked.

"That's just the way they are." Yugi answered.

"…okaaay."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

I know it sounds really stupid right now, but hey, every fan fiction has to start somewhere. 


	2. Maneater bug attack

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  No, not even the keyboard…*sob*

/Yami talking to Yugi/

//Yugi talking to Yami//

"everyone else talking"

********************************

Their conversation continued on until dinner was over and the prefect had led them all up to their common room.  

"Boys dormitories are up the spiral staircase to the left, Girls the same on the right." The prefect announced.

 "Goodnight Link." Zelda whispered as she brushed Link's long bangs behind one ear before heading up the spiral staircase.

"Got yourself a girlfriend?" Ron asked Link once Zelda had left.

Link gave him a cold look, which instantly shut him up.

"What is up with you and this boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" Hermione asked.

"Ron's just getting interested in girls like us." Said George jokingly.

"You aren't even interested in girls." Hermione retorted.

"Says who?"

"Come on…"Harry muttered, "Those two could argue all night."

Harry, Ron, Link, and Yugi went up the spiral staircase and entered the boy's dormitories. Their things had already been brought up to the castle and were next to their beds.  

Yugi sighed as he plopped down on the bed, wishing Joey and the others were there with him.

/Could you pull the hangings around the bed?/

//Sure thing.// Yugi replied as he closed the gap in the hangings of the four-poster bed. 

There was a bright glow from the golden puzzle and a tall figure appeared on the bed beside him. Yami looked like Yugi in about every possible way except he was taller and skinnier.  His eyes were crimson and narrower than Yugi's, giving him a dark and evil, but courageous look.  Some of his bangs stuck up like lightning bolts, but was still the same. Yami was sitting cross-legged on the bed with Yugi and was holding a photo similar to the one Yugi had. 

"We're going to have to be really quiet, Yami. I don't know how sharp Link's ears are and the last thing I want is for others to find out about you." Yugi whispered.

"Okay. Anyways, I thought you might want to duel me. It might take your mind off being homesick for a while."

"You know I'll lose."

"At least you put up one heck of a good fight before you go down." 

"Then let's duel!"

*****************************

"Hey Harry, did you just hear something?" Ron asked, looking up from unpacking his things.

"From Yugi's bed? Yeah. Another voice…really deep."

"You'd think it's Link's voice, but he's over there and his voice isn't that deep anyways." Ron said pointing at Link who had his back to them and was brushing out his long bangs. 

********************************

Yami and Yugi were both covering each other's mouths, eyes wide and cards spread out all over the bed.

"Hey Harry, did you just hear something?" they heard Ron say.

Both held their breaths as Harry anwered, " From Yugi's bed? Yeah. Another voice…really deep." 

"You'd think it was Link's voice, but he's over there." Yami and Yugi sighed and relaxed as the topic changed to Link.

"Thank Ra they didn't decide to come here and investigate." Yami said after a while.

"Dumbledore'd probably go crazy if someone found out."

"I don't think he minds.  Keeping me secret is probably to keep us safe from people who are still after the millennium items."

"Do you think it was a good idea for me to tell Harry and the others about it?"

"…Maybe. If they don't tell anyone else, we should be okay."

Yugi sighed and turned back to the cards in his hand, "That's good. Now whose turn is it?"

*********************************

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

All heads turned in the direction of the voice.  Ron was sitting on the floor having tripped over his trunk and landed on something sharp.  Link had his eyes shut and hands over both pointed ears.  Yugi stuck his head out through a gap in the hangings, Yami peeking from behind Yugi.  

"Stop yelling!" Link yelled in Ron's face.

Ron stopped yelling abruptly and got up, wincing as he pulled the sharp thing out from under him.  Link took the item and helped Ron up.

"You were lucky you didn't fall on top of the blade." Link said to Ron. "You see this?" He asked, holding up the longshot and pointing to the tip. "You would have gotten a really deep wound from this thing. It's a weapon that can be used for latching onto objects and pulling them over to you, or pulling you over to them.  That would mean the blade has to dig into the object to get a good grip on it."

Ron paled considerably at this.

"He was definitely lucky." Yugi muttered to Yami who simply nodded in agreement.

"I guess we'll have to finish the duel some other time then." Yami said as he disappeared back into the puzzle.

//How come?//

/People might come over to investigate./ Yami answered.

"That sucks, I was winning too."

/We shouldn't risk someone seeing me though./

//Then just take over for a while.//

/Don't forget the note you got from Dumbledore.  We have to meet him in his office in about half an hour./

//How come?//

/…I forgot. ^_^;;;/

**************************************

Link turned back to his things as everyone went back to unpacking.  "Huh? What's this?" He wondered aloud as he picked up a note that had fluttered onto the floor. His eyes scanned the note quickly before he stuffed it into his pocket. 

"Weapons like that shouldn't be allowed here!" Ron kept saying to Harry.

"Dumbledore must have a reason for them otherwise he wouldn't have let Link keep them." Harry replied.

After a bit of thought Ron said, "Maybe to get Malfoy for us…Link could use him for target practice. Ahhhh…"

Harry laughed at the dreamy look on Ron's face.  "Hey Yugi! Where're you going?"

"I have to go see Dumbledore…" Yugi muttered.

"You didn't get in trouble already did you?"

"Of course I haven't. I just have to go see him."

"Okay then."

Yugi was about to head out towards the door when Link suddenly stopped him.

"You're going to see Dumbledore too? Would you mind if I came along?"

"You can come if you want, but-"

Link held up the note from earlier, Yugi then held up one similar to it. Link nodded in acknowledgment before heading down the spiral staircase.  Yugi made sure he was gone before ducking into a closet.  Yami reappeared beside him.  "Is he gone?"

"Of course, otherwise, I wouldn't have let you come out.  Dumbledore wants to see both of us-" 

"Dumbledore may have mentioned me, but no one has seen me yet.  I have to speak to Dumbledore, and if I come out of the puzzle in front of Link…"

"I think he'll be very surprised."

"Just tell him I'm your older brother."

They heard Link softly call up the staircase, "Yugi?"

"Come on." Yugi muttered to Yami.

Link was standing at the bottom of the spiral staircase with Zelda when Yami and Yugi came down.  Both were staring at the other two with baffled looks.

"Are you twins?" Zelda asked.

"This is my older brother, Yami." Yugi introduced.

"You two look almost exactly the same." Link commented. "The only differences are slight changes to your bangs, eye color, and height."

//He actually noticed! ^_^//

/Is that supposed to be a good thing?/

"Do either of you two know were Dumbledore's office is?"

"…No."

***********************************

The group finally arrived at the statue of the gargoyle…ten minutes late.   

"Why won't the stupid thing move!?!" Yami yelled as he hopped around holding his foot (tried kicking the gargoyle, obviously not a good idea).

The door suddenly slid open, and a very impatient Snape appeared.  He had a dark scowl on his face. "You were told to arrive at the headmaster's office fifteen minutes ago." He said in menacing voice.

"500 points from Gry-"

"Serverus!" Professor McGonagall appeared on the stairs behind him. "You know that these are new students and are not yet familiar with this school. They probably got lost. Am I correct?" she asked the

four students.  All of them nodded.  Snape looked frurious at losing the chance of taking 500 points from Gryffindor. "Now, follow me." Professor McGonagall commanded.

They followed Professor McGonagall up the staircase and into a circular room.  The walls of the room were lined with portraits of past headmasters and mistresses who were all dozing in their frames.

Dumbledore's desk was covered with all sorts of strange contraptions and books.  The teachers were all gathered around Dumbledore who was gently stroking a large, beautiful, crimson bird.  

"So, you finally found my office." Dumbledore said with a smile on his face. "You must have had quite a bit of trouble, new students rarely get anywhere around here without a guide."

"You are aware of why we wanted to be here, right?" a squeaky voice said.

Link and the others looked down at the tiny figure. 

"I am Professor Flitwick." He said. "I will be your Charms teacher this year."

"You said you wanted to talk to us about Ganondorf and Voldemort." Link said, turning his attention back to Dumbledore, unaware of winces from the teachers when he said 'Voldemort'.

"You also said you knew something about strange activities going on in the shadow realm." Yami said.

"Sacred realm." Zelda automatically corrected.

"No, shadow realm."

"Sacred."

"Shadow."

"Sacred."

"Shadow." 

"Sacred."

"Enough!" Dumbledore said in a loud voice. "You are not here to discuss those matter! You know of the triforce and millennium items, correct?"

Link and Zelda nodded, but Yami and Yugi looked confused.  

"The wha-?  What a triforce?"

"You do know what the millennium items are, right?"

Yugi nodded.  He and Yami held up identical puzzles.

'Aren't there only seven items? Why do those two have the same exact one? Each one is supposed to be different. Hm…' Link thought to himself.

Dumbledore waved his wand and three golden triangles connected at the corners appeared floating in midair, each revolving independent of the other three.  Each one radiated a golden light mixed with another color.  The top piece had a bit of crimson light mixed into it.  The bottom left had a bluish glow and the one on the bottom right had a forest green glow.

Some of the teachers gasped. 

"It's pretty…" 

//Yami…//

/Hm?/

//Do you feel like someone is watching us?//

/Yes. I can kind of sense another presence nearby, not the teachers./

//That can't be good.//

"Hang on a sec…" Link said suddenly.

"Hm?"

"The triforce is only three pieces: Power, wisdom, and courage, yet you have four pieces there."

/Notice the tri- in the word triforce/

"There is?" Zelda asked.

"Look." Link said, pointing to the center of the three triangles.  The space within the triforce (or what should have been an empty space) was indeed occupied. A fourth piece was rotating slowly in the center. It was a dark mix of silver and black and was slightly transparent.  It would have been impossible to tell that anything was there if it hadn't been moving.  

Dumbledore opened his mouth to reply when a startled yell was heard from outside the door.  All the teachers leapt to the feet with their wands out.  Snape threw open the door to reveal Harry and Ron sprawled out on the stairs, a large insect-like creature with glowing red eyes and curving horns was advancing on the two boys.  

Before any of the teachers could do anything, Yami had whipped out his deck and drew a card from it.  "Go! Celtic Guardian!"

There was a bright light and a tall elf with long blond hair and amber eyes appeared beside him.  He wore a dark brown shirt, beige pants, green and silver armour.  He had tattoos under both eyes, similar to those Link had.  The elf's helmet was green with a red ruby in the center, two wing-like blades extended out from either side of it. He gripped his sword tightly with both hands and awaited his master's command. Link snorted at the sight of the sword in the Celtic Guardian's hands.

Harry and Ron sat petrified and both were extremely pale.  The silvery cloak that lay on the floor next to them had a large tear through it.

The giant bug had turned to the Celtic Guardian and slashed the air with its enormous claws.  The Celtic Guardian responded by adjusting his grip and getting ready to charge.

"Celtic Guardian! Attack Man-Eater Bug!"

The elf responded by charging with considerable speed.  The bug brought up its enormous claws in effort to defend itself.  Celtic Guardian leapt high into the air and brought the sword down hard, cutting through the monster.  With a roar of pain, the bug shattered into hundreds of tiny lights.  

"Impressive." 

Celtic Guardian turned around to face Link, then shuddered visibly at the sight of the pale eyes.  

"What do you mean 'impressive'?" Yami demanded.

Link ignored him and continued to eye Celtic Guardian curiously.  His black cloak swirled around his feet as he circled the guardian who was looking kind of nervous.  Link brushed his long white bangs out his eyes when he froze.  "Where'd Ron and Harry go?"

*******************************

Harry and Ron were panting heavily by the time they made it back to the Gryffindor common room.  They had escaped while everyone's attention was on that of the monster. 

"That did not *huff* go very well at all." Ron said as he fought to catch his breath.

"I know, the invisibility cloak is *huff* torn almost all the way through." Harry said.  He held up the torn cloak and look at it sadly.  "Maybe Hermione can fix it…"

"We'll ask her tomorrow."

"Is it just me, or were there two Yugi's?"

"I think it was just you, I only saw one."

"Everything was going fine until that Man-eater bug showed up.  I wonder why it appeared in the first place."

"I dunno, but we obviously aren't the only ones trying to spy." Harry said.

They continued to mourn the destruction of the invisibility cloak late into the night.  The topic occasionally switched back to the monster whose long claws had been the cause of the tear in the cloak.

"Shh!" Harry said and strained to hear what was going on downstairs, "Someone's coming! Get in bed!"

Both boys threw themselves into bed and pretended to be asleep just as Link and Yugi came into the boy's dormitories.   Both flopped on their bed with an audible sigh and lay there for a while.  

"I just wanted to know what the triforce was, he didn't have to tell us the entire history of it." Yugi said finally after a moment of silence.

"He didn't answer my question about the fourth piece either…" Link mumbled into his pillow.

"I think he forgot."

"ZZzzzz…"

"Huh? Oh…*yawn*"

Within minutes, both were fast asleep (Link is still sprawled out on the bed).  

********************************

The wind ruffled the feathers on the neck of the creature outside the window.  It's eyes glowed dimly in the moonlight.  It looked slightly puzzled at the still form in Link's bed but dismissed the thought.  It leapt off the roof and spread its wings before soaring away into the night.


	3. Run in with Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! *sob* Not the mouse, keyboard, computer, monitor…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, wake up…" a soft voice called.

Link groggily opened one eye and saw a beaked face staring back at him.  He sat up suddenly and tried to back away when he bumped into something feathery.   A large bird towered over him and was grinning.  

Link opened both eyes to get a better view of the bird.  The creature's grin faded when it saw the pale eyes and silver bangs.  "Uh…who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Link said, eyeing the bird.  There was something familiar about it…

"I think we've got the wrong person." The other bird whispered to the first.

"But how could we?  How many pointy ear people are there here anyway?"

"Two.  But my lord never confirmed their names…"

"Trust Rooro to leave out important details."

"Want to go back and ask him?"

"Fine, only _this_ time, _you're_ carrying the stuff."

"But-"

"What are you two whispering about?" Link demanded.

"LIIIIINNNKKKK!!!!"

"Huh?  Oof!"  Link tumbled to the ground as a third bird shot through the window and hit him full in the chest.

"Ow~" the bird sitting on his chest was holding its head and looked very dizzy, but it soon recovered and was bouncing happily around the room.  "Link!" ^_^

"Lord Rooro!  What are you doing here?" The first bird asked.  "Aren't you supposed to be with the rest of the tribe?"

"Oh shut it, Guufo.  I came because I wanted to see what was taking you so long." The bird said, waving a hand dismissively.  The first bird folded his arms and glared.

"R-Rooro?" 

Rooro was now looking at Link with a funny look on his face.  "Who are you?!" He demanded.

"It's me, Link!"

"No you aren't!  Where's Navi?"

Link sat up and rubbed his head.  "I don't know…"

"Ha!  That's because you don't even know who she is!"

"Of course I do!  She guided me through half of my life!  I practically depended on her for everything!" 

Yugi was sitting up in bed, fascinated at the sight before him.

/Who are they?/

//How would I know?  I woke up at the same time as you!//

Yugi could see Harry and Ron sitting up as well.  Both were watching the unusual meeting.

"You've grown so much since the last time I saw you.  I had just fished you out of the water…You used to keep picking on Navi and pulling pranks on the Lakeside Professor…And-How the heck did you even get in the window?"

Rooro had indeed grown a lot in a few years time.  His wings had once been short and covered with fluffy feathers.  His wings were now long, narrow and covered with sleek feathers.  He had grown about three feet taller and head feathers had begun to resemble that of a lion's mane.  Rooro glanced at the window, then shrugged,  "Just press your wings tightly against your body and come in at an angle.  "The young bird narrowed his eyes and glared suspiciously at Link.  "Anyway, how do I know you didn't just hear about this from some other person?  You could just be repeating information you got from somebody else."

Guufo puffed out his chest proudly, "Yep, I raised that kid well, always asking questions…I'm so proud of myself."

Link, Rooro, and the other bird stared at Guufo who instantly sat down in a corner and started mumbling to himself.

"You can go back to the tribe." Rooro said to Guufo's companion who gratefully flew out the window.

"Let's see…you used to enjoy picking on Navi, pecking me in the head, pulling my ears, destroying the professor's lab, pulling pranks on us…" Link said as he counted the things off on his fingers.

Rooro chuckled at the look of concentration on Link's face.  "It's okay, you can stop now.  No need to further embarrass yourself by repeating everything I did to you as a kid.  I believe you."  He looked curiously at Link' face again,  "Normally I wouldn't be nosy and go butting in to other people's business, but what happened to you?  You look…well…different…like, a lot."  He looked Link up and down again.  "What did you do to your hair?"

"…uh…"

"It's not something bad is it?  It doesn't have anything to do with me right?" Rooro asked anxiously. 

"No!  Of course not!"

"Phew!  That's good to know."

Rooro smoothed out his tail feathers and stretched his legs out.

"Lord Rooro." Came a whisper.  Guufo was holding the bag they had brought earlier.

"Oh yes, the Professor wanted us to bring you some stuff." Rooro said.

"Oh no, he still wants me to pay off the damage you did to his lab a couple years back."

"I can help pay back for the damage!" Rooro said as he pulled out a small wallet and dumped a couple rupees into his hand.  "See?"

"No, he wants me to test the effects of his medicines." Link said as he pulled a bottle out of the sack Guufo handed him.

"Navi was right about you being his guinea pig then."

"What?!?"

Harry and Ron couldn't contain themselves any longer and started snorting as they tried to muffle their laughter. 

Link gave them both dirty looks, but they ignored it and continued to laugh.  

****************************

/Somehow, I can't imagine a kid picking on Link./

Yugi didn't say anything and just continued to brush his teeth.

/What do you think happened to make Link different from when Rooro knew him?/

//I'm clueless so don't ask me./

/Do you feel like Link's not telling us something?/

//Maybe.//

/*sigh*/

//Now what?//

/…Nothing./

Yugi sighed, //What's wrong, Yami?//

/Nothing!/

/Fine then!/

He began to pack up his books for that day's class and grabbed Yami's wand.

/You can put that back.  I'm not going to come out today anyways/

//This is just in case you do.//  Yugi replied patiently and he slung the bag over his shoulder before going down to breakfast.

*****************************

"Whoa…" Rooro said as he saw the ceiling overhead. "It's beautiful…It doesn't feel like I'm indoors at all, I feel as free as though I were soaring across the sky outside. Wow…"

Many of the students had their mouths hanging open at the sight of the half bird half human creatures.  Rooro was too busy gazing at the ceiling to notice, but Guufo did. 

He waved his arms madly and demanded, "What are you looking at! Stop staring at me!  Would you like it if I stared at you? Huh?! Do you like it?  I don't think so! Stop staring at me already!"

Link tapped the raging bird gently in the shoulder, "Guufo, you can stop it now.  You're just attracting yourself more attention by yelling."

Guufo promptly stopped yelling and folded his arms again, "Hmph…I'm supposed to protect Lord Rooro, not let a bunch of round eared people stare at us like they would animals in one of their zoos." He continued to grumble as he followed Link over to the Gryffindor table.

Zelda, Hermoine, and Yugi were already at the table.  Zelda and Hermoine seemed to be getting along very well and looked happy.  Yugi was sitting off to the side and looked exhausted, his normally bright violet eyes were dull and even the tips of his red and black hair seemed to be drooping.  His blond bangs were hanging almost lifelessly in front of his eyes.  

"Didn't sleep too well last night did you?" 

Yugi looked up and didn't look all that surprised to see Rooro looking back at him.  "No…" Yugi mumbled.

"You know, you're probably the first person in this entire school who didn't stare when they saw me.  Why is that?"  Rooro asked curiously.   

Yugi fumbled in his bag for something and pulled out a small deck of cards.  He then handed them to a puzzled looking Rooro.

"Huh?  Uh…what's this for?"

"Whatcha looking at there Rooro?"  Guufo said as he rushed over Rooro's side.  

"You're used to seeing weird looking things huh?" Rooro said as he looked up from a card.

"Ooh, cool cards."  He said as he picked one up and inspected it carefully.  "Hey!"

Malfoy had slunk over to the Gryffindor table to get a good look at the two birds and had seen them holding up cards.  He held up the card he'd swiped out of Guufo's hand and held it up for Crabbe and Goyle to see.  "So, is this a new game muggles play.  It doesn't look very interesting does it?"  He sneered.

"Give that back!" Yugi said.

"Hm…I don't think I want to give it back, at least, not until I've had some fun." Malfoy said, oblivious to Yugi's cries of protest.  "In fact, I think I'll just keep this for myself…and maybe I take the rest of the cards too."  He quickly snatched the rest of Yugi's deck from his hands and stuffed them into the pocket of his robes.  Yugi tried desperately to get his cards back, but Crabbe and Goyle blocked his way.  Malfoy stayed just out of Yugi's reach and smirked as he waved the cards tauntingly in front of Yugi.

"Hey whatever-your-name-is!  Leave him alone! And give those cards back!" Rooro said.  "Don't make me come and take them myself!"

Malfoy grinned, "Huh!  I'd like to see you try you overgrown turkey!"

"What?! No one gets away with calling me a turkey!" Rooro launched himself at Malfoy, but was caught midair by Goyle. 

Guufo attacked madly but in the end was knocked unconscious by a blow from Crabbe.

Rooro was hanging upside down and struggled to break free.  "Let go of me you big bully!  I'm son of the great leader of the Watarara Tribe!  I could sic the whole tribe on you for calling me a turkey! You'd be beaten to a bloody pulp by now if they were here!  Let go already!"

Yugi stood boldly in front of Malfoy.  He looked pale, but determined.  "Let my friends go!  And give me back my cards!"

Malfoy smirked, "Why should I?"  Crabbe grinned stupidly as Goyle advanced on Yugi, flexing his muscles threateningly. 

"Malfoy!" A crowd had begun to form around the group.  Zelda and Hermoine were watching anxiously from the side as Link advanced on Malfoy.  A group of teachers could be seen hurrying over to the Gryffindor table.  

"Oh…it's the pointy eared freak again." Malfoy said with casual smirk, though his pale face looked slightly paler than usual.  

Link's cool attitude didn't change in the slightest. "So, are you going to leave him alone or not?"

"You coward!" Hermoine said.  "You're always picking on new students and trying to get us all in trouble."

"That jerk…" Harry growled.

"Harry! When did you get here?" Zelda asked.

"Just now." Ron answered.  "We saw the commotion and decided to investigate."

"Actually, we were coming down for breakfast." Harry corrected.

Malfoy suddenlt tensed up as Link reached over his shoulder the way he had on the train, only this time, Zelda didn't stop him.  Link didn't draw whatever it was he holding under the cloak and seemed to only be trying intimidate Malfoy.

Yugi suddenly leapt forward and tried to snatch the deck from Malfoy's hand while he was distracted, but instead, Goyle's fist swung upwards and connected with Yugi's jaw.  Yugi was thrown back and crashed several feet behind the group.  There, Yugi lay, sobbing and gasping for breath.

"Yugi Motou! Are you all right?" Professor McGonagall asked as she hurried over to him. "The rest of you, stay out of this or you will be given a weeks worth of detentions!" She said when she saw several of the Sytherins pulling out their wands getting ready to back Malfoy up.

Yugi tried to get up, but shuddered and collapsed again, out cold.  

"Somebody help me take Mr. Motou up to the--" But before anyone could help Professor McGonagall, Yugi's form had begun to shift.  He became taller and blond bangs began to resemble bolts of lightning.  His eyes lost their innocence and became narrower, giving him a mysterious look.  He quickly got up from the floor and his crimson eyes were blazing in fury.  The students who had been crowding around him quickly skittered out of the way.

"Prepare to die!" He yelled as he threw himself at Malfoy, the sennen eye glowing brilliantly on his forehead.

"Goofballs! Don't just stand there!  Help me!" Malfoy cried.  Crabbe and Goyle stood there blinking stupidly until they finally figured out what it was Malfoy wanted them to do.  Crabbe dropped Rooro on the ground in a heap and shuffled off to try and pry Yami/Yugi from Malfoy's throat.  Goyle accidently trod on Crabbe's robes causing him to trip and crash into a nearby table.

"It's only the first day of class and two new students are going to get into loads of trouble already." Seamus commented.

"Wahoo! Go Yugi!" The twins cheered and whooped.  A glare from Professor Snape immediately shut them up.

"Draco Malfoy!  Leave those students alone! And Link, don't even bother with him." Professor McGonagall barked.

Link looked slightly disappointed at being denied a chance of terrorizing Malfoy, but he obeyed.  He turned around and disappeared into the crowd.

"Why does he keep doing that?  He looks like he really wants to pull out whatever that thing was, but he knows he probably get in trouble.  I think he did that on the train, too." Hermoine said. "Oof! Hey!"

Rooro was pushing and shoving to get back through the crowd.  "Link!  You can take him on easily!  Don't leave!  Link!"

"Of course Link can take him on easily, he's probably heck of a lot stronger." Ron snorted.

"Just because he's stronger, it doesn't mean he knows how to fight." Hermoine said.

"Ow! Hey! Watch where you're going!"

Rooro pushed his was through the crowd again,  "What do you mean he doesn't know how to fight?! That's probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life! He's probably the best fighter in the world!"

Hermoine sniffed, "Well, that's in your opinion."

"No, it's a fact." Zelda said as she made her way towards them through the crowd.

"Yeah right.  You're probably just making this up.  There's no way for him to be best fighter in the world.  That means he'd have to good at just about every weapon and martial arts and…well…every form of fighting." Seamus said.  Several of the students nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, he is the best and he can prove it to you!  He wields the legendary master--" Rooro was interrupted as a cheer arose from the Slytherins.

Crabbe, Goyle, and a few of the teachers had finally pried Yami/Yugi off of Malfoy.  Malfoy was very pale and was gasping for breath.  Yami/Yugi was fuming in a corner,  "Baka, baka, baka…" he muttered under his breath.  He looked up suddenly and ran back to Malfoy who shrank back against the Gryffindor table.  Yami snatched his deck from ground where Malfoy had dropped it earlier in their fight.  "I'd forgotten why we got into the fight in the first place." He said and indicated that everyone should leave and go mind their own business.  

The staff stared at the deck of cards Yami held in his hands.  "You got the whole school into an uproar for _that_?!"

"Hmph…for your information, this deck is very special to me and my hikari--" Yami began.

"Oh, I can see that must be a _very_ special deck indeed! So special that you are allowed to try and kill one of my students for it."  Snape said sarcastically.  He waited for the other teachers to back him up, but then realized with a start that they weren't even listening to him.

"Hikari?  What's that?"

"Search me."

"Don't look at me!  I don't know Japanese!"

"Is it even Japanese?"

Yami sighed impatiently and left the Great Hall, leaving the teachers to argue among themselves.  He slipped inside a dimly lit and empty classroom classroom and shut the door quietly behind him.

/Yugi! Are you awake in there?/

//*silence*//

/Oh that's just great! That means I'm stuck going to class for you today.  Somehow I feel like you're doing this to me on purpose./

//*more silence*//

/Come on Yugi, this isn't funny.  You couldn't possibly be unconscious for that long from a single punch!/

"He's still out cold.  You know very well that he's frail by nature." Link said as he stepped out from the shadows.

Yami looked very taken aback, "Wha-? How did you know what I was saying?"

Link grinned, "I have my ways."

"So…why are you here?  Why did you follow me?"

"I know you're not really Yugi's brother like you claim to be.  So who are you really?"  Link asked as he leaned against the wall.

"You won't believe me."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't.  Maybe you won't believe me if I said I have as much experience as one who's lived for centuries…or one who's existed since the dawn of the creation of the universe."

"Have you?" Yami asked with a look of interest.

"Well…it depends on how you look at it." Link replied.

"…I was once a pharoh in ancient Egypt." Yami said finally.  "This card game was once played in the Shadow Realm and were known as the shadow games.  Unfortunately, the games erupted into a full-out war and threatened to destroy the world." He stroked his cards gently and emotion began to flicker in his hard eyes.  "Yugi told you about the millennium items, but he never told you why they were created in the first place."  He held up the puzzle that dangled from the string around his neck.  "The millennium items contain the souls of the who helped seal the Shadow games away.  My own soul has been sealed within this puzzle for five thousand years. I was finally freed a little while ago, when Yugi solved the puzzle my soul was sealed within.  I've been sharing his body ever since.  I'm better know as Yami Yugi since Yami means darkness and I am his dark side.  Yugi is my hikari because he is my light side."

"So hikari means light?  I thought Yami was an unusual name…" Link said after a moment of silence.  He had sat down on the floor with his back to the wall and was listening carefully to what Yami had to say.

"My name is Yugioh, but you can just stick with Yami if you feel like it."

"I'm assuming I shouldn't tell anyone else, right?"

"You'd better not!"

"Come on! I'm kidding! I would never tell anyone!" Link laughed.   

The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of breakfast.

Yami cursed silently in a language Link didn't understand, but he laughed anyways at the look pf pure horror on Yami's face.  "I'm assuming you don't know where to go now, right?"

Yami nodded, he had a slightly desperate look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Yugi and I have the same schedule.  Just follow me.  If we get lost…oh well…

Yami didn't look too happy about having to go to Yugi's classes, and reluctantly followed Link out onto the castle grounds.

"First stop, Care of Magical Creatures!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Go to this link to find out more about the Watarara Tribe 

http://www.bsu.edu/web/agscherer/ocarina2_154.htm

Yugioh!

http://www.yugiohkingofgames.com/intro.html

I'm not going to be able to update much for a while because:

1) I'm moving at the end of this month

2) Too much homework

3) Too many after-school activities

4) My dad and I share a computer and since he's a computer software development manager…well…we don't exactly get along too well when it comes to the 'share' part

5) I'm only allowed to use the computer on weekends

The fic tends to lean more towards Zelda, but that's only because I know more about it than Yugioh or Harry Potter.  Now that I think of it, the story should probably have taken place in Hyrule instead of Hogwarts.


	4. Care of Magical Creatures

Disclaimer: I own Zelda!!!! *gets hit by the megaton hammer* Ow~ Okay! Okay…I don't own it. I don't own anything…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now, that wasn't too bad was it?  At least I didn't get us lost." Link said brightly as they joined the rest of the Gryffindors who were currently gathered around a small pumpkin patch.

Yami was panting and sweaty, having run around the entire school campus several times trying to find their class.  He glared at Link, but didn't say anything as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oy! Yugi! Link! Over here!"

Both looked up and saw Ron waving wildly at the two of them.  They quickly headed over to Harry and Ron who were currently playing with something.

"You two are in this class too?" 

"Uh huh."

"What's that?" Yami asked curiously, trying to see over Harry's shoulder.

"It's a niffler." Harry said, holding up a small, furry creature.  It had wide, spade-like feet and a long snout.  It curled up in a tight ball in Harry's hands and dropped off into a quick nap. "We used them in class last year.  Wonder why Hagrid still keeps this little guy with him."

"What exactly do they do?"

"They find gold, treasure, anything shiny…and bring it back to the whoever they belong to.  We have a contest to see whose niffler can collect the most gold by the end of class.  I won the contest last year." Ron said with an obvious tone of pride.

"And I'll bet that lame prize you won last year was all your family could survive on all year after they bought you your school supplies." A familiar drawling voice said.

"Doesn't that idiot have something better to do other than following us around the school?!?" Yami asked.  The rest of the Gryffindors shook their heads.  Yami cursed silently.

"Well, I don't want to be here anyways." Malfoy said, looking sullen. "It's not my fault I have to be your class."

"He's in our class?!?"

"Double Potions and Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins." Ron said rather grimly.  Harry didn't look too happy about the arrangement either.  "We've been doing this for the past few years.  It's okay if you just ignore them, just hope they don't become too interested in you and decide to use you to practice their magic on."

Hermoine suddenly whacked Ron in the head.

"Hermoine!  Where'd _you_ come from?"

"Library." Was the only thing she said.

"Oh…what's that?  It's really cute." Zelda said from behind Hermoine.  She was pointing at the niffler who was yawning and cuddling up against Harry.

"Are you two always going to be hanging around each other now?" Ron asked, ignoring Zelda's question.  Hermoine didn't answer directly and instead stuck her tongue out at him.  Ron frowned but didn't say anything.

"I wonder what's keeping Hagrid?" Harry said, glancing speculatively towards Hagrid's hut. He looked down to the tugging on the back of his robes.

"Grrreow?" the tiny blue dragon asked.

"What's that?" Ron asked. The others glanced their way curiously.

"How would I know?"

"Hisss…"

"H-H-H-Harry…the d-d-dragon…" Ron said through chattering teeth.

Thick ice coated most of Ron's robes as the dragon glared daggers at the niffler.  The niffler squealed and tried to dive into Ron's robes.

"Argh!  No!  Stay out of the robes!  Stay out of the robes!!!" Ron yelled, trying to pull the squirming form out and ignoring the laughter from both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors.

"The little lizard seems to be jealous!" Malfoy laughed, "It's as desperate for attention as Potty!"

The dragon heard and began to hiss softly.  It spread its small wings and launched itself at Malfoy, latching itself to the hem of his robes.  Malfoy began screaming and tried desperately to pry the dragon off, but it hung on doggedly. The Gryffindors were howling with laughter as Malfoy finally pried the dragon off and ran as fast as he could, still screaming with the dragon hot on his heels.

"That was interesting…" Link said, handing a fire arrow to the shivering Ron.

"Hey there 'arry!"

"Hagrid!" Harry said happily.

Hagrid shuffled over to the group, his enormous form easily cutting through the massed students.  "You three are the new students, eh?  The name's 'agrid, keeper of the keys at 'ogwarts an' yer Care o' Magical Creatures teacher."  He bent over and asked softly in Harry's ear, "You 'aven't seen a little dragon…'bout this big anywhere 'ave you?  I was goin' to use him in today's lesson…but I can't find him anywhere." 

"Is it blue?" Yami asked, a faint grin hovering on his lips.

"Yeah, you know where it is?"

He pointed over to Malfoy who was sobbing pitifully now that the dragon had caught up to him and was sitting on his head chirping happily.  Malfoy's feet were frozen to the ground in solid blocks of ice.  He was yelling, "Wait untill my father hears of this! *sob* He'll make you pay for doing this to me!  He'll *sob* close down this school and…" …the threats go on and on.

"Buttercup!" Hagrid exclaimed, gently lifting the dragon from Malfoy's head, ignoring Malfoy completely.

"Buttercup?!?"

_What kind of a name is that? _

"He's an artic crystal-winged dragon." Hagrid declared.

"Why crytal-winged?" Hermione asked.

Zelda carefully ran her fingers over the wings. "Ow!" she cried, suddenly withdrawing her hand.  Several drops of blood dripped from the long cut on her hand.

"Be careful there…if ye' look carefully at his wings…" Hagrid told them, taking one of Buttercup's wings and gently unfolding it, "It looks like overlappin' feathers, but they're actually tiny crystals…"

*************************

Link and Yami were standing around Malfoy, both had a slightly smug air about them…maybe because Link had added another layer of ice to Malfoy…this time pinning his arms to his sides…

"Wait until my father hears about this!!!" Malfoy yelled, struggling to break free of the thick ice.

"Then he'll be ashamed at having a chicken like you for a son." Yami said.

"Unfreeze me already!!!"

"Hm…you know what?  I think most of us like you better this way." 

"Grr…unfreeze me now!"

Yami smirked and drew a card from his deck, "Okay then."

Link looked slightly alarmed, "Yami, I think you're going a little too far…"

Yami held the card aloft, "Burning wastelan --"

//No!//

/Don't worry, I'll go easy on…Yugi!  Finally!  You were unconscious long enough!/ Yami breathed a sigh a relief and disappeared back into the millennium puzzle.

"So…Yugi, should we leave him here for a while?" Link muttered softly.

"…What _were_ you guys doing?"

"Oi! Are you people ever going to come to class?" Ron yelled.

"We're coming!" Link yelled back.

Yugi managed a few steps before collapsing onto the grass. 

Link stopped walking and knelt by Yugi's side.  "Are you okay? You were hit in the head pretty hard…"

Yugi glanced fearfully at him, then muttered a quick, "I'm fine…" He got to his feet shakily, then collapsed again.

/Yugi…remember Link?  You trusted him last night, why not now?/

//…I guess his appearances just take some getting used to…//

'Yami, why don't you just take over again…he's in no condition to --'

Yugi panicked and stared at Link who had a confused look in his eyes, "You…can…"

"You can't leave without me!"

Link narrowed his eyes and glared at Malfoy.  The former bully shrank back as best he could in the ice.

**************************

"Another thin' you should know, ne'er insult an artic crystal-wing dragon.  They'll ne'er stop chasin' you 'till they've 'ad their revenge, then you'll wind up like that git over there…" Hagrid said.

"What's taking them so long?" Ron asked.

"They're coming." Harry said. "Hey…why's Link carrying Yugi?  Wasn't he fine before?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe Malfoy did something to him." Hermione said. 

Link set Yugi down gently on the grass, then ran back to Malfoy.  They all watched as Link took out his bow and fitted an arrow to it.

"No!!! He's going to kill Malfoy!" Pansy screamed and tried to lunge at Link.

Harry tripped her as she ran by and Ron pinned her to the ground.  Link drew the arrow back and as he did so, the arrowhead burst into flame.

"What if he really does kill Malfoy?" Hermione asked Zelda anxiously.

"Who cares?"  

"I wasn't asking you, Ron!"

Zelda ignored Ron, "He won't kill Malfoy.  He's a good shot, he can't possibly miss the ice."

"…the…ice?"

Link released the arrow and it hit the ground near the ice, rapidly melting it.  Malfoy sat down and started rubbing his arms and legs, trying to get the circulation going again.  "Too bad we couldn't have just left him frozen, no doubt everyone would like that…but then I'd have gotten in a load of trouble." Link shrugged, "It was fun while it lasted.  Heh…we missed half of class that way."

"You'll eventually get into trouble for disrupting the class though." Hermione pointed out.

"Not really, we got to watch an example of the dragon getting its revenge for being insulted." Harry said.

"But what if Malfoy's father does tell the ministry about the incident?" Ron asked.

Hagrid hugged Buttercup tiny body tightly, the dragon's misty breath forming ice crystals in Hagrid's bushy beard, "I can't let them try and take Buttercup like they tried to take Beaky…I've suffered enough losses in my life, I won't let them take Buttercup away from me!"

"Are we going to continue with class yet?" Pansy asked impatiently.

"Since when did you care about class?" Hermione asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Since never, I just don't want to watch the big oaf blubbering about things of the past." Pansy retaliated.

"Hermione sniffed huffily, then left.

The rest of class turned out to be very interesting, but most people were in such a bad mood that many wound up accidentally insulting the dragon and getting frostbite/bitten/slashed.

"_I_ didn't insult the dragon so why did _I_ get slashed at?" Harry asked.

"Because it doesn't like you Potty!" Malfoy sneered.  The dragon turned in Malfoy's direction and ran in his direction.  "AAAARRGGGHHH!!!!!  NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

The six students stared as Malfoy ran off screaming…again.

"Look on the bright side, at least it's not like those blast-ended skrewts from last year." Ron muttered.

"That's for sure." Hermione agreed.

"What's a --" Yugi began.

"You don't want to know." Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.

//What's a skrewt?//

/How would _I_ know?/

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I know it's short and I'm really sorry about it.   I've been really busy lately and haven't been able to get on the computer that much.  Anyways, I figured that I hadn't updated in a while and should at least upload what I have at the moment.  I'll be adding more eventually so keep checking back for updates.


	5. Potions

Disclaimer: Zelda is copyrighted by Nintendo! Harry Potter is copyrighted by J.K. Rowling! Yu-gi-oh is copyrighted by some-guy-whose-name-I've-forgotten-again!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

/Shoot./

//What?//

/He's blocked me again./

//…?//

/I can't get through to Link./

//Oh.//

Yugi glanced across the dungeon at Link and saw that Link was currently eyeing Snape with a look of disgust on his face.  He cocked his head a little and looked back when he realized Yugi was staring at him.

"First day back and Snape is driving me crazy already…" Harry grumbled.

Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.  Zelda was writing 'potions sucks' all over her notes.

"Potter!"

The trio groaned.  They knew what was coming.

"Stop talking! Five points from Gryffindor!"

"Snape seems to be in a very bad mood today." Ron commented.

"Isn't he always?" Hermione whispered. She glared at Malfoy who had a rather smug grin on his face.  Snape had already taken 35 points from Gryffindor and class had just barely started.  

Harry propped his head up in his hands. "I hate potions, I hate Malfoy, and I loathe Snape." He mumbled.

"I hate spiders." Ron added.

"He wasn't talking about what _you_ hate, he was talking about what _he_ hates." Hermione said.

"Well, at least Zelda seems to understand what Snape's talking about." Harry said. "At least…she kinda looks like she understands."

Ron looked at Zelda, then said, "Yeah right."

Harry fiddled with his quill again, doing his best to ignore Malfoy's silent taunting from the other side of the room.

"You should have all by now, finished copying down the ingredients.  Now, get to work!" Snape snapped at the class. "Potter! See me!"

"This can't be good…" Harry said to Hermione and Ron, getting up from his seat. 

//Did Harry get in trouble?//

/Don't ask me. Ask Link, he's the one who reads minds./

'I do not!'

/What are you doing RIGHT NOW?/

'I only do this with you and Zelda'

/You like Zelda a lot don't you?/

'…Maybe.'

/That means yes! Oh! I am so good!/

//Yami…You're scaring me.//

'Maybe I like her--'

/Ha!/

'But only as a friend.'

/…/

'Besides, I **have** to have some sort of mental connection with her at all times otherwise her father will probably think of some strange way of punishing me.'

//Who gave her dad the right to punish you?  You're doing him a favor, keeping an eye on her, right?//

'I actually didn't have too much of a choice.'

/What kind of punishment did he come up with?/

'heh…Last time, he threatened to behead me.'

//O_O okaaaay...//

'He was just joking anyways…at least, I think he was… Well, he is the king…'

//He's the what???//

/Then…that would make Zelda the princess./

//She's the WHAT???//

/Butt out, Yugi./

//…Do you want me to take the puzzle apart?//

/NO!!! Don't touch the puzzle!/

"You there! Stop daydreaming and get to work!" Snape told the two of them coldly. "Dumbledore may let you do what you like, but in MY class you do things MY way and I want you to hurry up and start working." He spun around, glaring at Harry. "What do you want…Potter?" 

"Er…you wanted to see me, Professor." 

"Come with me." Snape said.

Ron watched Harry follow Snape uncertainly. "What do you think he wants?  Class has barely started, Harry couldn't possibly have any time to get into trouble."

"Maybe Snape's mad about the incident with the dragon." Yugi said, coming over to them and sitting down.

Ron spread the supplies out onto the table, "Yeah, that's probably it.  But normally, he'd humiliate Harry in front of the class whether or not he _did_ do anything. I wonder why he took Harry outside today…"

Malfoy sauntered by, smirking broadly. "Those two freaks that attacked me today won't be bothering me any time soon after my father hears of it. Voldemort will eventually put an end to those pests."

"Yeah, and I bet your father won't be too happy that you're letting two new **Gryffindors** push you around." Ron muttered.

Seamus, who was working nearby, snickered softly.  Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles threateningly, but Seamus ignored them.

"Where were you two when Malfoy needed you the most?  Weren't you cowering with the rest of your Slytherin buddies?  You were too afraid to pick on someone who can fight back!"

Crabbe looked very surprised that Seamus would dare to speak back.  Seamus had **never **talked back to Malfoy in front of Crabbe before.   Goyle was still trying to make sense of the message.

Malfoy's look became rather sour. He was headed for the door to get Professor Snape when Link stopped him.

"Pst.  Malfoy!" Link whispered.  

Malfoy looked over at him and hissed, "What do **you** want?"

Link pointed upward at the ceiling.

Malfoy (and a majority of the class) gave him funny looks before looking up.

"…urk." 

Yugi held up a card from his deck, the air above him had turned dark and the colors swirled into black.  The class gasped as a large, pink dragon suddenly burst from the darkness and landed heavily on one of the desks.  The dragon had bladelike feathers lining its wings and tail.  It gripped the desk it stood on tightly with its silver, razor sharp claws.  

"Go ahead, try calling Snape." Link taunted, leaning forward with a smug grin on his face.  The color in his eyes quickly faded to be replaced by the natural, faintly glowing white.   "Just hope he isn't attacked first."

Malfoy paled.  He'd never seen Link's natural eye color up close before.  Link had his hood up the entire time on the train, hiding his face.  At the sorting ceremony, Malfoy'd been looking at the tattoos that marked the Hylian's face and hadn't really paying much attention to his eyes.  He stopped to think for a moment.  Wait a sec…Link had his eyes shut for most of the sorting so he couldn't have seen his eye color anyways.  Up close, he could see the faintest, gray-blue outline of the pupils.  It was slightly unnerving.  Nevertheless, Malfoy summed up what was left of his courage and said, "I will!  Then ALL you Gryffindors will be sorry!"

"No we won't."

"Grr…."

"Suit yourself." Link said, shrugging.

"It won't **really** attack the professor…will it?" Zelda asked Hermione coolly, leaning her head on her hands and glaring at Link. 

 Link winked at her, and mouthed, 'don't worry.'

The dragon arched its neck and spread its large wings.  It eyed the equipment and potion ingredients on the table, as though deciding whether or not it should stomp on them just for fun.  It eventually decided not to stomp on them, just to knock a couple of them over.

Yugi walked up to the dragon and stroked the beast's jaw.  It crouched lower on the desk, shut its green eyes, and chirruped softly.

"Seiyaru, the mythic dragon." Yugi said to Ron. "it vanquishes unworthy opponents with its mythical flames.."

"Wicked!"

"Kind of like Norbert." Hermione said.

Link raised an eyebrow and asked, "Who's Norbert?"

Both the Slytherins and Gryffindors looked as though they had wanted to ask the same thing.

"Attack 2500, defense 2300." Yugi continued, reading off the card.

"……"

/I don't think its stats mean anything to them./

//Don't you think I might have already noticed that?//

Malfoy swept up to Seiyaru.  "It's nothing but a tame beast!  Look at it!  I have nothing to fear!  He's nothing but a--" 

"A-hem!" Ron said, loud enough for the class to hear. " Hey, Malfoy!  Remember what happened last time you insulted a 'mythical beast?'"

"Oh yeah!  That was in our third year, when Buckbeak attacked you because you called him a great, ugly brute.  Remember?" Hermione added, a wicked gleam in her eyes. 

Malfoy glared at her.

Harry walked back into the classroom, followed my Snape.  Snape had a rather grim look on his face.  Malfoy took no notice of this and raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?" 

"Professor, there's a…a…?" He looked around.  "Hm?"

"There's a what?" Snape asked, his patience quickly wearing thin.

"Bu…but…" 

"Yes?"

"What happened to the dragon?"

"There is no dragon here."

"But there was a dragon here!  I swear!" Malfoy said.

"There was one in Care of Magical creatures today." Seamus said. "Right Malfoy?"

Malfoy's face looked rather flushed and muttered something inadible.

Harry took his seat in between Ron and Hermione.

"What did he want?  You didn't get in trouble did you?' Ron asked.

"I am, in a way, in a lot of trouble." Harry said.  He noticed Malfoy was trying to listen to their conversation and quickly said, "I'll tell you about it later."

The class hurried to make it look as though they had been working the whole time.  Snape took no notice of them and sat down at his desk, pulling out a couple books and letters.

"Whoa!  People actually write to Snape!" Ron said, looking positively amazed. He then muttered, "Probably to complain about how he's such a slimy git…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Next, I should probably summon the Magician of Black Chaos…I want to see how Malfoy reacts to that." Harry heard Yugi saying to Link as they headed down to the library, at least…they were going in the general direction of the library…

"I bet you five galleons that they're going to get lost." Ron said.

Seamus, who was passing by, instantly said, "Okay!"

"I wasn't talking to you." Ron snapped.

"Harry, Dumbledore said we were going to be redoing the Triwizard Tournament this year, right?" Hermione asked, suddenly stopping in the middle of the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think the tasks are going to be exactly the same as they were last year?  I mean…the other schools are desperate to win, so they'll probably have spent the entire summer trying to learn spells that will help them win.  The tournament wouldn't be much of a challenge anymore." She continued, a slightly worried look on her face.

Ron patted her shoulder, "Don't worry!  Harry will beat them like he did last year!  He's got nothing to worry about!"

Hermione snorted, "Last year, 'Professor Moody' helped him.  Besides, it was a trap.  The trophy was a portkey that took him to…" 

"Voldemort." Harry finished.

Hermione, Ron, and Seamus (still standing around nearby) flinched visibly.

"Just say his name." Harry said, prodding them,  "Like Dumbledore said, 'Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself.'"

"Hmph…that's only because you-know-who's afraid of him…" Ron muttered. "Maybe we can get Yugi to set that dragon…what's-its name…Seiyaru, on you-know-who for us."

"Voldemort." Harry said firmly.

Everyone within hearing range flinched.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ahem."

"…"

"A-HEM!"

"I heard you the first time!" Link said loudly, trying to find his way through the maze-like school.  

"We're lost **again.**" Yami muttered. 

"I know that!"

//Take it easy Yami.  He's trying his best.  He's new here too you know.//

Yami sighed and followed Link up the stairs knowing his hikari was right.  He sighed again.

"Can you stop sighing already?  It's very distracting." Link said, turning back to face Yami.

"Yeah, it's very distracting." Malfoy said, mimicking Link's frustrated tone of voice.  He swept up alongside the two boys and leaned against the railing.  He was once again, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.

Yami looked eager to set another monster on Malfoy, but Link stopped him.  

"Do you ever leave us alone?" Yami asked.

"Do you ever leave_ me_ alone?" Malfoy countered.

"No." Yami said flatly.

Malfoy smirked, "You just answered your own question."

Yami was about to throw himself at Malfoy when Link grabbed him rather roughly by the shoulder.  They suddenly disappeared in a flash of green light, leaving nothing but a few sparkles that were still floating around.

Malfoy stepped back, a look a surprise on his face.  "Wha-?  What happened?"

Goyle blinked, "…huh?"

Link reappeared two floors above them and could be seen making silly faces at Malfoy. (A/N: ^_^;;; now that's a scary thought…) Yami was clinging onto the handrails for dear life, obviously not wanting to repeat the experience.

Malfoy growled and began running up the stairs after the two Gryffindors.  Link, seeing Malfoy charging up the stairs, pried Yami off the rail and dragged him down the hallway.

"No magic in between classes!" Malfoy yelled. "I'll tell Professor Snape!"

"Go ahead!" Link yelled back. "Dumbledore said we couldn't use magic…but he meant _your_ kind of magic!  You know…the wand wavy thing!  Otherwise, we're allowed to use different forms of magic from our own homeland!"

"That's not fair!"

"Sucks for you!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, what's the bad news?" Ron asked, seating himself next to Harry.

"Well…I'm not really in trouble…It's just…" Harry paused momentarily, as though looking for a word to describe how he felt, "It's just…You remember the Triwizard Tournament from last year?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how your family came to watch because…"

"Uh-huh."

"Anyways…"

"Uh-huh."

"…The Dursleys are coming to Hogwarts."

"Uh-huh…what???  You mean that whale of a cousin…what's-his-name…Dudley is coming???" Ron said. "Hey, that's not so bad.  Fred and George have been looking for someone to test their newest inventions on…"

"Snape didn't look too happy when he told me they were coming.  He doesn't seem to keen on letting muggles stay at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Why am I not surprised?" Ron muttered. "Still…that's not really considered bad news."

"Yes it is.  The Dursleys hate me.  They hate anything magic related." Harry said, burying his face in his hands.

"When are they coming?"

"Tomorrow."

"…oh."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hi Link! Hi Yugi!" Hermione said as the two boys ran into the library, their faces flushed. She cocked an eyebrow.  "What's wrong?"

"Malfoy…" Yami gasped as he ran by her to hide in the maze of shelves.

Link jogged by with a grin, "I'm just following him."

Hermione stared after them.  Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle crashed into the library, looking around frantically for Link and Yami.

"You!  Beaver-face!  Which way did they go?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione ignored him.

Malfoy sighed.  "Okay…Miss…Granger…"

Hermione stared at him.  That was the first time he'd ever called her _miss._  He must really want to get his hands on those two!

Crabbe's snickers became a cry of pain as Goyle kicked him in the shin.  He motioned towards the librarian who was currently giving them a stern look. She was headed towards them, brandishing her feather duster.

"Shoo!  Out!  Don't disturb the others!  If you aren't here to find a book, then go find something better to do than hanging around here!" 

The three instantly ran back out as the librarian became attacking them with her feather duster.

"Shoo!  Get going!"

Link casually strode back up to Hermione.  "Did he just call you _Miss_ Granger?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NO!!! SHORT CHAPTER!

Heh…Sorry for the lack of updates.  I've been pretty busy lately with…stuff…yeah.  

Anyhoo, Review!  …Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeee?????? *sad puppy face*

Ron: O_o;;; That's a pretty scary looking puppy face you've got there.

Link0723:  -_-* Gee, thanks so much for the encouragement.

Yami: *sniffle* I wanted to beat up Snape…

Link0723: Too bad.  I need him for my fic. Buuuut…you can always beat him up in between the chapters. ^_^

Yami: ^____^

Yugi: -_-;;;

Zelda: Read and review!!!

Link: …They already read it so all you needed to say was, 'REVIEW!!!'

Zelda: Oh…'kay then. REVIEW!!!

Link0723: …you people are scaring me.

Link/Zelda: ^__________^

Wesley: On to the next chappie!!! ^____^


	6. Bakura

Disclaimer: Everything is copyrighted by whoever owns them! (BTW Rooro and the rest of the Watarara tribe are copyrighted by Akira Himegawa!) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Malfoy stormed down to the Slytherin common room, fuming at the fact that he'd embarrassed himself in front of everyone trying to get information out of that Gryffindor girl, beaver-face…Granger…whatever they called her.  He'd tried being polite, but the girl had been too busy staring at him in surprise to answer.  He had wound up being chased out of the library by the librarian.  It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't been chased out with a feather duster!

"Uh…Malfoy?"

Malfoy snapped out of his trance and looked around.

"…oh.  It's you." He muttered, aware that his face was turning bright red.

Hermione fidgeted a little.  "About…you know.  Calling me _Miss_ Granger?"

Malfoy, groaned and buried his face in his hands.  Crabbe and Goyle patted Malfoy's back with a look of pity on their faces.  Unfortunately, their 'pat' was quite heavy and wound up knocking Malfoy to the ground.

"Get your hands off of me!" He snarled, leaping upright and glaring.  "And you!" He said, indicating Hermione, "Get out of here.  I just needed to know where the two Gryffindor mudbloods were hiding!  That's all there is to it!"

Hermione stiffened, "Link and Yugi?  What makes you think they're mudbloods?"

"Because they're Gryffindors!  Probably half the people in your house are either pure blood or half wizards!" Malfoy snapped. 

"We have to be…" Hermione said evenly, trying to resist the urge to beat Malfoy into a bloody pulp for insulting everyone in the Gryffindor house. "There are very few pure blooded wizards left in the world.  And there are pure bloods in the Gryffindor house.  You know that quite well…" She thought for a moment, "If I recall correctly, you-know-who isn't exactly what you'd call pure blooded.  Harry said something about you-know-who's mother being a witch and father being a muggle…"

Crabbe gasped.  Golye looked dumbstruck (amazing isn't it?).

"Grr…Just get out of here already!!!" Malfoy yelled, pushing her away.

"Fine!  It's a waste of time for me to try talk sense with you anyways!" Hermione said huffily, shifting the weight of her bag to make it easier for her to carry.  "Of course, the school would be happy to hear that Malfoy's gone soft~" She disappeared around the corner.

It took a while for Malfoy to react to the insult, "…Hey!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rooro trotted alongside Link, still not looking very convinced that the person he was following really was Link.  He followed the teen around mainly to see if he could get more answers from him.  So far, Link hadn't said anything aside from 'Hi Rooro.'

Rooro crossed his arms and followed Link down the stairs and out onto the school grounds.  Link glanced upwards at the sky, his silver bangs falling out of the way of his eyes, giving Rooro a clear view of the strange blood-red irises and misty whiteness around them.  

Rooro blew some stray feathers away from his face, "Hmph…"

Link looked back down at the boy (bird, whatever you want to call him).  "What's wrong?"

The young chief glared up at the Hylian, his gaze never leaving the strangely colored eyes of his 'friend.' "What's wrong?  Oh…let's just say that I feel that you aren't telling me anything and my naturally curious little self wants to know what the heck is going on here!!!" He stomped the ground hard in his frustration, clawed feet leaving shallow grooves in the ground.

Link leaned against the stands, looking back up at the sky.  Rooro noticed that the red color in his eyes had shimmered a little, as though it weren't his natural eye color.  The teen blinked and the color had returned to its original, dark crimson.

Link sighed.  "It's kind of hard to explain…"

Rooro tapped his foot impatiently, "Just tell me.  If you really are my friend, then you shouldn't be keeping these kinds of secrets from me."

"You never asked me for--"

"Yes I did." Rooro said firmly.

"But there were other people there at the time…"

"There's no one here now, you can tell me."

Link looked around, making sure that no one was within earshot of the two of them.  He kept glancing back up at the sky.

"You can start by telling me _what the heck you keep looking up at the sky for!!!"_ Rooro said loudly, startling Link.

"Someone's out there." He said simply.  

Rooro squinted, trying to see, "I don't see anything.  And my eyesight's a lot better than yours."

"Not necessarily." Link said, still looking. "Whoever is up there is doing a really good job with concealing themself."

"Whatever, just tell me…mmph~"

"Hello!" Ron said brightly, keeping one hand on Rooro's mouth.

"Mmph!!!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something?

"Mmph…grr…"

"Listen, if he doesn't want to talk to you about something, then don't force him, okay?  He'll tell you when the time is right." Ron said, removing his hand. "Right Link? …Link?" He looked around and spotted Link nearby. 

Link's eyes were narrowed and had a look of serious concentration on his face.  

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked.

"Feh…and you tell _me_ not to ask him questions."

"Zip it, Rooro." Link muttered softly, his eyes never leaving that one point in the sky.

Rooro looked shocked and hurt.  Being chief of the Watarara tribe meant that no one could say anything against their leader.  He'd never had any tell him to 'zip it.'  His head drooped a little, as did the feathers along his back and shoulders.

Link suddenly shoved Rooro and Ron hard, sending them tumbling into the grass before leaping to one side.  

The earth shook as the man-eater bug slammed into the place the boys had been standing before, its enormous claws leaving deep grooves in the dirt.

"You again, huh?" Link said, "I though Yami had destroyed you."

"He did…" a soft, but harsh voice said.  "But the monsters can be revived…not like you, mortal.  Once you've been killed, you never come back." The air swirled into shadows around them.  Before long, the entire area around them had been consumed by the shadows and darkness. 

Ron and Rooro were pale with fright and were hugging onto each other for dear life.  "W-w-w-where are we?"

A boy suddenly appeared out of the darkness, his long, spiky, silver-white hair falling just past his shoulder.  A golden ring with a pyramid similar to the one that belong to Yugi, hung from the boy's neck.  Several golden spikes hung from the outside of the ring.  

Rooro let go of Ron and stood up, a defiant look upon his face. "Who are you?" He demanded. "Why have you brought us here?  And why _only _the three of us?"

Ron's eyes widened as he and Link suddenly remembered the picture Yugi had shown them on the ride up to the castle.

"Bakura!"

Bakura grinned, "Nice try…But I am not Bakura.  As far as I'm concerned, Bakura no longer exists."

"What have you done to him?" Ron yelled.

Bakura ran his hand along the bug's armored back.  "Nothing much actually.  I just sealed him away in the back of my mind, never to be released again.  Oh, and to answer your question about being the only ones brought to the shadow realm…"  He snapped his fingers and several people instantly materialized around him, all looking very confused and afraid.

"Professor Dumbledore!  Professor McGonagall!" Ron said in surprise. "Flitwick!  Hagrid! Zelda, Yugi, Harry, Hermione…Snape--"

All the teachers and the new students began to mutter nervously to each other, looking about with a look of confusion and some anger.

Link waved his hand for silence. "Why have you brought us here?" He asked, the cold tone in his voice was obvious. 

"No reason really…at the moment."

Yugi's eyes had become equally dark and cold as Yami took over.  "Why waste your time and powers on bringing so many people to the shadow realm if you are not going to use them?"

"Well, it wasn't a complete waste." Bakura said casually, "After all, Yami, you were kind enough to bring your millennium puzzle to me."

"Huh.  So it's the puzzle you're after again…You just don't know when to give up.  I banished you to the shadow realm once and I can always do it again." Yami said.

//But, we _are_ in the Shadow realm.  You can't banish him to the shadow realm when he's already here.//

/…/

//Last time, you'd sent him to the graveyard…//

'Am I allowed to kill him?'

//What kind of a question is that???//

/You can't kill him directly.  He is possessing the real Bakura's body.  The real Bakura is still alive within him.  By 'killing' him, he will simply find another person to possess.  He is a spirit…like me.  If you kill him, you'll kill the real Bakura./

'Then how are we supposed to beat him?'

//I…have no idea.//

/You can't…Not by attacking him physically…you can't kill him if he's already dead./

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link0723: Another short chappie…Oh well.

I'm glad that people are enjoying my fan fic and are always eager to read the next part, but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't always rush me.  I too have a life, and unfortunately, it's a very busy one.  I type up parts of my story whenever I can.  If you rush me, you'll make me feel guilty for not updating and I'll wind up posting whatever I have without proofreading it to see it to even makes any sense.  Then you people will start complaining about lack of detail and all the stuff and…*starts rambling*

Zelda: Ignore her, she's been really stressed out lately.


	7. Shadow Realm

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bakura looked around rather anxiously at all the people he'd brought to the shadow realm.  He shuffled nervously, acting completely unlike his usual self.

"Okay…so maybe I did have a reason for bringing you all here.  I…er…need a bit of help.  Mostly from Yami Yugi…" He said finally, his brown eyes locking firmly onto Yami's crimson ones.

"Yami who?  That other Japanese kid who was supposed to be coming to Hogwarts this year?  I don't think I've _ever_ seen the other kid."  Said Ron.  He looked around. "I don't see any new faces around here."

Bakura looked surprised and was going to say something when Dumbledore raised his hand to silence him.  

"Yami _is _here.  He will reveal himself when the time comes." The headmaster said solemnly.  "Now…Bakura, explain to us why you need Yami's help."

"I need the puzzle." The white haired boy responded.  "But Yami is the only one who knows how to use its powers to their fullest extent."

//I already know that.// Yugi muttered.

Link rolled his eyes. 'Gee, I wonder why.'

"Why do you need the puzzle?" Professor McGonagall demanded.  "Why do you need all of us?  What's so special about the puzzle anyways?"

"It's magic!" A random, bushy haired, red headed, first year girl cried shrilly. "It has to be!"

"…No, duh…Of course it's magic." Ron said, banging his head Harry's shoulder.  "Kids these days…"

Harry patted him sympathetically on the shoulder. 

"I don't need all these people," Bakura said, waving his hand at the many people around him, "I only meant to bring one person," he glanced at Yami, "to the Shadow Realm.  Bringing the rest of you _mortals_ was the last thing I wanted to do."

Professor Snape glared coldly at the boy, he looked as though he were itching to place his hands around Bakura's neck in attempt throttle him (He usually reserved this look for Harry).  "If you didn't need us, then why did you bring us here?" He hissed in Bakura's ear, clenching his fists, "You are wasting our class time back in the real world.  I demand that you send us all back this very instant!"

Bakura coolly pushed Snape away from him, his brown eyes reflecting his indifference towards the professor.  "The Shadow Realm is a real world in its own way.  As you can see…" He said, summoning up the Change of Heart, "…these are not illusions.  This world is just as real as your own."

The half angle/demon brushed up against Professor Flitwick and let her warm hands rest on the tiny teacher's shoulder.  Professor Flitwick instantly assumed the 'I'm special' look. (¬_¬;;; ß common look among the teachers nearby)

~*~*~*~*~*~

The soft chatter of students and teachers (and some random Egyptians who had also been transported to the Shadow Realm) soon became rather comforting.  It drowned out most of the fear and empty feelings that the Shadow Realm was emitting.

Hermione sat down in the darkness with an exasperated sigh.  "This is a complete waste of time!  I could be studying or doing homework or…something!  Anything is better than sitting around in some cold, dark, and creepy place!  I wish I'd brought a book with me!!!"  
  


"How could you bring a book with you?  It's not like we knew we were going to be brought to this 'cold, dark, and creepy place.'" Ron muttered.

"It's only the first day of class, what could you possibly be studying?  You don't even _have any homework yet!" Harry added._

"So??? I can be reviewing last year's lessons!!!" Hermione said, beginning to sound a bit hysterical.

Harry and Ron decided not to argue with her, knowing their arguments would most likely fall upon deaf ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Weasley twins burst into the Gryffindor common room and began questioning the many students who were doing their homework. Their normally cheerful faces were clouded over with worry.

"Oi! Neville!  Have you seen Ron?" George asked.

"…No…" Neville replied after a bit of thought, "…Why do you ask?"

"We can't find him anywhere." Fred answered quickly.  "We've already checked all of the places he is most likely to hang out in and some places that he's _not_ so likely to hang out in.  I was going to ask Professor Dumbledore if he'd seen Ron when I realized that I hadn't seen Harry _or_ Hermione for a while now…"

"So we both went to see the headmaster," George said.

"Of course, he wasn't in his office--" Fred said.

"When is he ever?" George asked, looking irritated.

"All the other teachers are gone, too." Fred continued.

"Even Snape!" George interrupted.

"Half the school is gone!"

"Ron's not the only one missing…Ginny's also missing." George pointed out.

"Mum is going to kill us if she finds out!"

"She'll be here to watch Harry in the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Again!"

Neville looked panicky. "We're holding the Triwizard Tournament again?" he squeaked.

Fred bopped him in the head, "Don't you ever pay attention to the rest of the world?"

Neville rubbed his head, looking apologetic, "I didn't think they'd be holding it again, especially after what happened to the competitors last year…"

"Well, they are." Fred said matter-of-factly, "And I heard they changed some of the rules to make it more challenging.  Requiring more thought and teamwork." He added after seeing the worried look on Neville's face.

"So you haven't seen them anywhere?" George asked after a moment of silence.

Neville shook his head and the twins instantly disappeared through the portrait hole. He could hear them questioning random students (in very loud voices) in the hallway.  The voices soon faded away as the Weasley twins traveled away from the Gryffindor tower.  Neville got up from where he'd been sitting in front of the fireplace to conduct a search of his own.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Interesting tale…" Yami muttered as Bakura quickly explained his current predicament.  "I never would have thought…But…how did he manage to disable the powers of the ring?  I would have thought it to be impossible." He fingered his own millennium item, running his hands along the grooves and designs on it.  "The items are quite vulnerable on their own, but when combined--"

"They have enough destructive power to bring about the end of the world.  I know." Bakura said wearily, running his hands through his long, white hair.  "My only thought now is to get out of the shadow realm, taking over the world can wait."

(¬_¬;;; ß common look among teachers, students, and random Egyptians)

Link popped up alongside Bakura, and gently touched the golden ring.  "You know," he said, "I don't think the powers were disabled."

"If they weren't disabled, would I still be hanging around here?  Does this seem like a place where I'd like to spend my free time???" Bakura growled impatiently.

"Yes." Link said, not bothering to look up from the ring.

Bakura growled again at the Hylian's offhand manner, but didn't bother to retort.

Zelda rolled her eyes.  "That's my Link for you.  Still trying to make up for those seven years of immaturity he never got to have the first time around…"

"What do you mean?" Yami Yugi, confusion written quite plainly on his face.

"Whatever the powers the ring had before," Link said, cutting off Zelda before she could answer the question, "They're aren't disabled."

"That's good then!" Professor McGonagall said, "There is no point in keeping us here now.  We can return to Hogwarts."

"The powers are almost completely drained from the ring.  What little power remained was spent in bringing all these people to this place." Link said slowly.  "There's almost nothing left of the spirit that once resided within the ring…"

Bakura paled.  "But…I'm still here.   It's not like I've been reduced to one of those see-through ghost things…" He looked down at himself anyways, just to be sure.

Jenny, the bushy haired, red head girl charged at Bakura and began beat him with her tightly clenched fists, "You're an evil spirit that's possessed the real Acura! Die!!!"

Bakura grabbed the girl's hand tightly and refused to let got until all struggles to escape had ceased. "The name's Bakura, not Acura, got that?" He hissed.

Jenny nodded fearfully.

"I'm not really possessing Bakura, because I _am_ Bakura.  I am his Yami, his dark half.  We are one.  Light cannot exist if there are no shadows, just as shadows can't exist without light.  Hitting me will not free my light half as I'm powerless to force my near dead hikari to take control of this body."  Bakura said as he released his captive.  "I assume what little bit of my power remains is the ability to take over this body and the power to bring people to the Shadow Realm.  I've already tried sending those Egyptians back (Random Egyptians: *wave like mad*), that obviously failed."

"But I haven't been able to bring people out of the Shadow Realm." Yami pointed out.  "I've only been able to banish people _to_ it."

"I've noticed…" Yami Bakura said with a wry grin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: *nervous grin* Sorry for the serious lack of updates.  I kinda…er…got myself grounded…four times in a row.  I've been typing parts of it whenever I get the chance (which isn't often).  This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer and more interesting, but people have been flaming me (by e-mail) for updates (again), so I'm going to post this part first and finish typing the rest of it some other time.


	8. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: *****see previous disclaimers*

A/N:  I'm sorry about the messed up order of the chapters…I don't know why, but every time I log in to my account, I find that all my chapters are out of order and/or need reorganizing.  It's a pain in the butt and I often forget to reorganize the chapters. 

^_^;;; Sorry for the lack of updates!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Snape dropped to the ground and rested for a while, listening to the teachers softly arguing amongst themselves.  He fingered the dark mark on his arm nervously, all the while glancing at the carefree (yet extremely bored looking) faces of students around him.

Zelda swept up alongside him sat down next to him, brushing her long, blond hair back and fixing up her robes. 

Professor Snape looked surprised, his cold eyes widening considerably.  

"Uh…do you…uh…" He stammered, "Do you need something?"  Students didn't often come up to him for anything.  The girl didn't seem to have any particular reason for coming over here and sitting down with him. 

"What's a Death Eater?"

Snape stared. "…Why…why do you ask?"

Zelda shrugged.  "I've heard a lot of people mumbling about being brought here by Death Eaters…even though Bakura was the one responsible…"

Snape's already sallow skin paled even more and he gripped his wand tightly.  He stared hard at the ground and his free hand trembled slightly.

Zelda took notice of this and quickly muttered, "Never mind." and got up to leave. 

"How long have we been here?" Ron asked as he saw her approaching.

Zelda shrugged, sitting down with the others.

"It is now 8:15," Harry said, looking at his watch. "It was 8:15 when we got…here…" He smacked himself in the forehead, "I forgot…"

"You killed your watch last year in the tournament, the second task…remember?" Ron said.

"We've been here for about an hour." Hermione said, checking her own watch.  "We've missed Charms…"

"Most of Charms." Harry corrected.

"We've missed enough of it to fail on the O.W.L.s!" Hermione snapped at him. "Do you know how impor—huh?" She broke of as Link's hand came to rest on her shoulder.  

"Is it just me, or are there a lot less people here now than there was before?"  He asked, looking slightly confused.  "I could have sworn there were about forty-two us when we first got here.  There are about…twenty-three of us now."

"Really?"  Harry said, "Did the evil Bakura find a way to send us back?"

"A-hem!" someone behind him said rather loudly.

Harry turned to see a very pissed looking Bakura towering over him.  

"Oh…Hi."

"I didn't do anything, but it seems like those Egyptians have been coming in and out of the Shadow realm a lot, trying to figure out a way to seal away the power of the millennium items ever since they heard that someone had completed the millennium puzzle.  They'd all heard of the ancient prophecy and were determined to stop the evil before it got out of hand." Bakura said rather offhandedly.  "Feh…Normally, I'd be upset about them trying to seal the powers away, except I've already lost mine so sealing it away doesn't matter too much to me anymore.  Beside, my loss of powers doesn't seem to affecting me _that_ much and these Egyptians seem to know multiple ways of entering and exiting the Shadow Realm."

"Don't you also know how?" Link asked.  "Yami did say you'd escaped before after he beat you in a duel."

Bakura fumed, "He didn't beat me in a duel…He cheated!  He had help from my Hikari!  My Hikari betrayed me!  I would have beat him if Ryou hadn't betrayed me!" He clenched his fists tightly, his nails digging into his palms.

"How exactly did this…Yami…cheat?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Ryou helped him."  Harry said flatly, "Weren't you listening?"

"Well, yes…but…how? And who's Ryou?"

"My hikari, my light side." Bakura answered. "He took control of one of my monsters on the field rather than Yami's.  Yami took advantage of this and attacked me, wiping out my life points and winning the duel."

Everyone blinked.

Bakura sighed in exasperation, "I'll tell you later."

"You're going to be at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I was supposed to be there yesterday, but as you all know I've been stuck in this place for the past few days." Bakura replied.

"But isn't Yami supposed to be coming too?" Ron asked.

Bakura looked confused.  "Yami' has always been at Hogwarts."

"Then that would make you the third student from Japan. Dumbledore said there'd only be two." Zelda said.

Bakura stared blankly at her. "I _am_ the second student..."

"But…" Hermione started.

There was an awkward silence.

Link suddenly said, "If Ryou shares a body with Yami Bakura and claims to be the second student, then wouldn't it make sense for Yugi to be sharing a body with Yami Yugi and be considered the first of the two Japanese students?"

"Not really." Ron said.

Hermione was about to explain when the darkness around them seemed to suddenly thin out and become translucent.  Within a few seconds, the darkness and faded completely and the six of them had enough time to look around and blink in surprise at each other before landing in the middle of the lake with a loud splash.

The two Egyptains that had brought them out of the Shadow Realm stood on the shore and appeared to be apologizing.

Yami Bakura burst out of the water, gasping for air before starting to hurl insults at them in Egyptain.

The two men merely grinned and continued to apologize before disappearing back into the Shadow Realm.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Zelda paddled awkwardly, doing their best to not get themselves tangled up in their robes.

"I thought you said we were in the Shadow Realm for about an hour!" Ron sputtered through a mouthful of water.  "It's already dark out!  We could have been in the Shadow Realm for days!"

Hermione angrily splashed water in Ron's face and yelled, "Well it's not _my_ fault if time runs differently in the Shadow Realm than it does here!"

Ron splashed water back at Hermione.  Unfortunately, Link surfaced at that moment and was taking a deep breath when Ron's wave of water hit him in the face.  He coughed and spat out the water, shaking his head to get his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Heh…Sorry about that." Ron muttered, his ears turning red.

"No *cough* harm done." Link managed to gasp out.

"What took you so long?" Harry asked.

"Heavy army and long robes do not mix." Link said simply, sinking back in the water. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him.  "What?" He asked innocently.

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I told you, you should have worn something else."

"It's not _my_ fault I don't have a very good defense in this--!!!" Link broke off, as he was suddenly pulled underwater.  He kicked out hard as long fingers began dragging him down towards the murky depths of the lake.  He struck out with his fist and grinned in satisfaction as it connected with a bony head.  The fingers on his leg loosened, but more of the creatures were beginning to approach the group.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Wands out!" Harry commanded.  "Make sure you hit the grindylows and not Link!"

Bakura grinned and casual lifted a card above his head.  "Don't bother…"

"Why not?" Harry demanded, "He's our friend! _Stupefy!"_

Zelda got out her wand, but stared at it with a clueless look on her face.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Link swiftly drew back as a boiling jet of water struck the grindylow in front of him.  It stiffened, then suddenly slumped over in the water holding its face and silently howling in pain.  The other grindylows bared their teeth, then began pulling faster.

Link heart was pounding.  He needed to get back to the surface, he wouldn't be able to hold his breath forever.  He fumbled in his bag until he found the familiar curves of the object he was looking for.

'Feh…I may as well…' 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry fired three more times in quick succession until Bakura grabbed his arm.

"Idiot boy!  If he's truly your friend, then stop attacking!  You can't see anything in the water!  You could have already hit _him_ rather than those 'grindylows!'"  Bakura hissed.

Harry yelled, "Then what do you suggest?  I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plan to help him!"

Zelda tapped his shoulder and pointed at the card in Bakura's hand. 

"…Oh."  Harry said.  He reluctantly put his wand away.

"I don't see you coming up with any brilliant plan…" Bakura said, imitating Harry's voice.  "Heh…I summon the Red Archery Girl!"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mum is going to kill us!  They've been gone all day and we haven't got the faintest clue as to where they are!" Fred yelled in frustration.

"Hey, at least we got to work on our order forms without Hermione breathing down our necks." George said, slumping back in his chair and idly twirling his quill.  

"Filch hasn't bothered us all day, either." Fred observed, nibbling on a sugar quill.  "Anyways, I like to see the loom on his face when he realizes we'd been testing out our latest products in his office."

The twins grinned in anticipation.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Malfoy sighed in frustration,  _'Why can't I get her out of my mind?  It's not like I like the filthy mudblood anyways…"_

Crabbe and Goyle looked confused, but knew better than to bother Malfoy with their questions. (isn't that scary?  They actually know something!)

~*~*~*~*~*~

The mermaid surfaced, fitting another arrow to her bow.  

"Any sign of him?" Bakura asked.erHermio

She barely had time to shake her head before the next two grindylows attacked.  Fortunately, none of them were very strong, but the Red Archery Girl wasn't very strong either.  She was struggling with the five grindylows that had suddenly decided to grab Harry by the back of robes.  

"I thought there weren't any grindylows in the lake!" Ron yelled, flailing wildly in effort to dislodge the creature's sharp teeth from his wrist.  

"I never said there weren't any!  I said there weren't many of them!  And help me get this one off of Harry!  It's trying to strangle him!" Hermione yelled back.  "Okay…" she said, taking a deep breath, resulting in her accidentally swallowing a mouthful of lake water.  "Professor Lupin said that they have strong, but brittle fingers.  We have to break their grip…Oh!  This is so much easier with a wand!"

"I don't even _know_ how to use a wand!" Zelda said, slapping a grindylow.  It seemed to grin sheepishly as it released her dress. 

Red Archery Girl leapt out of the water and dove headfirst into another group of grindylows, scattering them in every direction.  The others she had slain were floating up to the surface, broken arrows protruding from their dead bodies.

Suddenly, the water began to clear.  Looking down, they could see that every one of the grindylows had stopped moving and were floating rather lifelessly in the water.

"Good job." Bakura commented, giving the mermaid a rare, pleased looking grin.  The grin faded when he saw that the Red Archery Girl was peering at the water, looking confused.  She dove in a circled about, apparently looking for something.

Hermione and Zelda supported Harry as he fumbled through his pockets.

"My wand's gone!" He cried in dismay.  "I must have dropped it when those grindylows attacked me!" He dived into the water to search for it.

"Link must have managed to escape." Hermione observed, "Red Archery Girl can't seem to find him anywhere!  He hasn't drowned, that's for sure."

"Maybe the grindylows managed to escape with him." Ron said.

Zelda scoffed, "A few freaks like those grindylows can't possibly take down Link.  You don't know him like I do.  He's just as capable fighting in water as he is on land."

"Hey!  Is anyone going to help me look for my wand?" Harry asked as he surfaced.

"This thing?" Bakura asked, holding up a thin piece of wood.

"Hey!  That my wand!"  Hermione said, looking in the pocket of her robes and realizing her wand was also missing.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami landed rather painfully on the ground in the middle of a particularly quiet and ominous looking forest.  He rubbed his aching back as he got up to take a good look his surroundings.  There were several loud thuds as other students appeared next to him.

Ginny climbed shakily to her feet, feeling slightly disoriented.  "Where are we?"

A nearby Slytherin sat up, sporting a lump on his head from his rough landing.  His eyes widened and the color drained from his face, "I know this place…Filch sent me here for detention last year…" He struck the ground with his fist.  "Of all places to be…especially at night…Why'd we have to wind up in the Forbidden Forest?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry for the lame and confusing chapter…I didn't have time to proofread it so…yeah…it's probably really stupid.

Heh…I couldn't update until this week because I didn't have a good enough excuse to use the computer.  My dad only let me use the computer because today's my birthday and we weren't exactly planning to do anything to celebrate it _so_…(you can tell that my family is weird).  Anyways, if you were wondering about my penname, Link0723, the 0723 is July 23, my b-day! *grin* (I feel like an idiot)


	9. Lupin

Disclaimer: *see previous disclaimers*

/Yami talking to Yugi/

//Yugi talking to Yami//

"everyone else talking"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cornelius Fudge leaned back in his seat, a pleased grin hovering on his lips.  The report he'd gotten from his two spies was the best 'proof' he'd gotten in while. The two men watched the movements of all the staff and students in the Hogwarts, bringing news of any strange changes to the Minister of Magic as soon as possible.

"So, Dumbledore's disappeared, eh?  Probably ran off to get more reinforcements to help him overthrow me!  Well, I'll just have to prove to him that I'm not so easily pushed around!"  Cornelius turned to the spies standing in the corner of the room, "When did he leave the school?"

The younger man, a boy barely out of his teens, turned slightly red.  "To tell you the truth, he didn't actually _leave_ the school…"

"But you told me--" Fudge began.

"He sort of…disappeared."

"Of course he's disappeared!  He's not at the school anymore!" Fudge said. "You've already told me that twice!  Get to the point!"

The older man pulled out a map of Hogwarts (similar to the Marauder's Map Harry has) and slammed it on Cornelius' desk.  "The dots representing for the majority of the teachers and many of the students just disappeared off the map.  They just faded away…the dots didn't disappear like it would if someone went beyond the boundaries of the school.  And stop yelling at Thomas, he's new at this kind of stuff." 

"Impossible!  They can't just disappear off the map!" The minister of magic muttered. 

"Well, they did." Thomas said, crossing his arms.  "And I have no idea as to how they managed to do it…Have you got any ideas Jake?"

"I _do_ question the reliability if these maps--" Jake murmured, glancing at the map.

Fudge fumed. "Those things are in perfect working order!  They have been repeated tested and--"

"You obviously haven't checked_ everything_." Jake said, pointing at one dot in particular. 

Cornelius peered at it and blinked in confusion.

"Link?  Who on earth names their kid _Link_?" He asked, peering at Jake.

"No one!  You people obviously did not check carefully for typos.  How do I know that you haven't missed other little details when 'testing' this map?" Jake asked scornfully.  

"Why are there six people in the middle of the Forbidden forest and five in the lake?" Cornelius asked, looking carefully at the map, obviously not listening.

"Good question." Thomas said sarcastically.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry dragged himself ashore, trying to untangle himself from his soaked robes.  He was looking around for signs of any others students that might have been nearby when a loud 'Eeek!' sounded close by, followed by a loud splash.  He began running in the direction of the sound, ignoring the Ron and the others who were trying to dry themselves off. The sound wasn't too far away, but everyone just happened to be looking in the wrong direction at that particular moment.

Professor McGonagall sat in the shallows, blowing her disheveled hair out of her face.  She looked very surprised to see Harry, but quickly recovered and beckoned him over.

Harry splashed over and helped her get to her feet.  

"Thank you, Potter." She said softly, squeezing the water out of her robes.

"Er…Professor?"

"Hm?"

"Have you…did you by any chance…find a wand anywhere?" Harry asked.

"No, I have not.  Why do you ask?" She asked, giving him an odd look.

"Oh…no reason."

Professor McGonagall nodded in acknowledgment as Bakura trotted over to them, "Ah…Bakura.  I've been meaning to ask you something.  If you were stuck in the Shadow Realm several days, how did you send your letter to me?" 

She asked.

Bakura looked confused.  "What letter?"

Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "You said you weren't going to come to Hogwarts for at least another two months."

"…I did?" He looked like he was trying very hard to remember, "I never wrote you a letter…"

"If you didn't, then…who did?" Harry asked.

"They must have known you'd be in the Shadow Realm." Professor McGonagall muttered.  "But who…?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Link!  When did you…How did you…?" Ron sputtered, looking flabbergasted.  "…Are you okay?"

Link was sitting on the floor in front of the fire, looking paler than usual.  He was wearing a dry, white tunic.  His wet robes lay in a heap on the floor beside him.  His knees were pulled up to his chest and his crimson eyes were staring blankly at the flames.  Even his long, pointed ears seemed to be drooping.

"What happened?  The gindylows didn't hurt you did they?"  Hermione asked.

Zelda scoffed, "Impossible!  Those things are pathetically weak in comparison to Link!  Even so…I've never seen Link so depressed before…"

"He was unfortunate enough to meet up with several dementors…" said a soft voice from behind them. "Not far from the greenhouse…"

The three of the spun around to see whom the speaker was.

"Professor Lupin!" Hermione and Ron said in surprise.  "What are you doing here?"

"…What's a dementor?"  Zelda asked.

"You don't want to know." Lupin, Hermione, and Ron said at once.

"Oh…okay."

Link sighed, his head drooping even more.  His long, platinum bangs hung limply in front on his eyes.

"What do dementors do?"  Zelda asked worriedly. 

"You don't want to--" Ron started.

"They suck all the happiness out of you." Hermione said simply.

"No they don't!" Ron argued.  "Harry said it was a lot worse than that!"

"Dementors clamp their jaws on the mouth of their victim and suck out their soul." Harry said, climbing through the portrait hole.  "Why are we talking about dememtors anyways?"

"They what???" Zelda yelled. "Link's had his soul sucked out???"

"No! Of course not!  Calm down!" Professor Lupin cried, "He's not _that_ helpless!  He was actually doing a pretty good job at fending them off."

"Din's Fire was useless…" Link muttered.  "It was too weak to fend them off for long." 

"Well, you did a pretty good job for someone caught off guard and unaware of the exiLupin smiled sadly, "Fortunately, I managed to get there in time before the fire diminished completely.  I was able to ward off the dementors before they could get at him."

"I thought dementors were banned from Hogwarts." Harry said after a moment's silence.  "Hey!" He said, his eyes suddenly lighting up. "Maybe I can lure Dudley to one of the dementors and--"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Link must have had a pretty painful to have the dementors affect him so badly." Lupin observed.  "It's even worse than what Harry suffers from…"

"Really?"  Harry said, looking stunned.

"It's physical _and_ mental torture for him to relive certain memories." Professor Lupin said.  "I've been watching him for a while now…chocolate doesn't help much either."

The cackling flames were reflected in Link's dark red eyes.  He shivered every time someone mentioned the dementors.  Wordlessly, Link got up and slung his wet robes over his shoulder.  He was headed for the spiral staircase when he suddenly remembered something. 

Harry craned his neck to see who was tapping his shoulder.

"Here…" Link said, handing Harry something.

"Wha--?  Hey! My wand!  Thanks!  Where'd you find it?" 

"It was pretty close to the bottom of the lake when I found it…maybe not quite _that_ deep, but pretty close." Link said, heading back to the spiral staircase.

Lupin, Ron, Harry, and Hermione gaped after him.

"Did he say the _bottom_ of the lake?" Lupin asked.

Harry and Hermione nodded slowly.

"Well," Zelda said huffily, "You can expect Hylians to be different, but Link is unique even among Hylians."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami trudged wearily through the dark forest, doing his best to ignore Ginny's excited and frightened tittering.  Micrathe, the Slytherin boy, kept peering 

nervously up in the trees and in bushes.  He suddenly held out his arm, stopping the other two in their tracks.

"What's wrong?  Why are we stopping?"  Yami demanded.

"Shh…" Micrathe said softly, "We're being followed…"

The three instantly fell silent, listening intently for the sound of footsteps.  It was very dark in the forest, almost no light shined through the dense foliage in the branches above them.  It was unusually quiet…there were no crickets or rustling of small animals in the grass.  Yami could feel Micrathe tense up beside him.  Yami suddenly felt a soft, warm breath on his neck.  He spun around in surprise and sudden shock, but found that he was unable to do anything.  Micrathe whipped out his wand and cried, _"Impedimentra!"_

The agonized shriek stopped as suddenly as it started.  

"…Is it gone?" Ginny whispered.

"I think…" Micrathe said, "I think it's gone now."

"Phew."

"But that's not the thing that's following us…Whatever was following us before is still out there…_Lumos!_"

The light illuminated everything within a ten-foot radius of them, revealing hundreds of spiders skittering about them.  Many more spiders, some the size of large dogs, hung from the branches above them.  The rustling and clicking grew louder as the light fell on the spiders.  

The Slytherin's face paled considerably and he gaped at the masses of spiders around them.  "Oh sh*t…I _hate_ spiders…especially the big ones…"

//Gah…I hate spiders too.//

"What should we do?"  Yami whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"On the count of three, we run."  Micrathe whispered back.  "One…two…THREE!!!"  

The three of them shot off as fast as their legs would carry them, yelling _expelliarmus_ as they ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Fools!" hissed a high, cold voice.  "How could you let them escape?  They were away from the protection of the school and peers!  The boy we captured was supposed to keep the gate to the Shadow Realm open so that we'd be able to pass through it freely."

A shiver ran through the circle of Death Eaters as their lord bore down upon each of them it turn.

"Draining the powers from his ring was supposed to make it impossible for him to escape.  Every time he tries, he unwittingly pulls people from the outside world into the Shadow Realm…" Voldemort stopped pacing, his wand raised.  "Go!  Bring me the other millennium items!  As for their owners…" he said, a wicked smile playing about his thin lips, "…Kill them."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Sorry about the lame chapter! 


	10. Oni'kara

Disclaimer: *all other disclaimers apply*

'Link'

//Yugi//

/Yami/

_'thinking'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Professor Lupin sat in on his bed, reading an old letter from Sirius.  After reading through it two more times, he sighed, folded the letter up and stuck it in his desk.  Pulling his patched robes tightly about him, he set his feet down on the cold, stone floor of his room and got up to close the window.  

Moonlight streamed through the window, forming patches of silvery light on the floor.  Remus leaned on the windowsill, feeling the cool breeze gently blowing his hair about, his weary eyes peering up at the cloudless, starry night sky.  After looking for a moment, he located Sirius, the dog star.  

"Sirius…" Lupin muttered as he ran his fingers through his hair,  "…I haven't seen or heard from you for a very long time…Harry misses you a lot, that much is obvious…Much has changed since I resigned two years ago…"

 He was about to shut the window when a soft, waving note broke the silence of the night.  He quickly opened the window again and stuck his head out, straining to hear the sound.  

"An ocarina, eh?  Must be the white haired kid, Link.  Dumbledore mentioned the boy's musical talent several times in his letters to me.  Picks up new pieces as easily as though he'd been playing them all his life."

Lupin leaned against the windowsill, idly twirling a loose thread from his tattered robes.  "He's a rather mysterious fellow…even Dumbledore couldn't tell me too much about him…"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mmph…impth hem--"

"Get your face out of the pillow Harry."  Ron whispered harshly,  "I can't understand a word of what you're trying to say."  

"Don't you think it's kind of strange that we'd disappear all day, only to reappear unharmed at the end of the day?"  Harry repeated, lifting his head a little.

"Of course."  Ron scoffed.

Harry sighed.  "I was planning to spend the day coming up with plans for making the Dursleys stay at Hogwarts utterly miserable."

"Ah.  That sucks.  I would have been glad to help with that.  Do you think Dudley will fall for the ton tongue toffees again?" Ron muttered.  

There was a long pause.

"Are you listening to me?"

"Have you seen Yugi or Bakura?"  Harry asked suddenly.

Ron cocked an eyebrow. "No, why?"

"Hey, Link.  Have you seen either Yugi or Bakura lately?"  Harry whispered loudly, ignoring Ron's question.

"Those two seem to disappear a lot in the short time we've known them."  Ron commented.

"Hey, Link…Have you seen--" Harry's voice trailed off.

Link had been rubbing his temples and acting really strangely ever since he'd gone up to bed, muttering about a headache.  That was understandable as nearly everyone who'd encountered a dementor acted like that for some time afterwards.

Link shot him an icy glare, his long bangs falling in his face.  His eyes glowed menacingly in the darkness.

Ron instantly buried his face in his pillow, mumbling a quick 'good night,' before pulling the covers over his head. _ 'Scary, scary, scary…weird glowy eyes…'_

_'What _are_ you?' _Harry thought numbly.

'Do you really want to know?'

Harry head snapped up.

_'Who…?  How is it that I can hear your voice in my mind?'_

He glanced around the room several times before his eyes landed on Link.  The teen sat calmly on his bed, his intent gaze never once leaving Harry.

'You're not Link…' 

The other boy gave him an approving look.  At least…it looked like he was giving him an approving look; his eyes were less cold than before.

'Link's eyes don't glow like that…they're just…er…blank' 

'Actually, if you look very closely, you can see the faintest outline of the teal colored iris within them.  They're not completely white.'

_'…Who are you?'_

Link was about to reply when Ron asked, "…Are you people having a staring contest or something?  Why are you two just looking at each other?"  He was sitting up in the bed, looking from Link to Harry, then back to Link.  He was very confused when Harry glared at him.  "D-did I say something wrong?"

Harry just rolled his eyes and was going to press Link for an answer when he realized the other boy had apparently decided to go to sleep.  He pouted, having failed to get any useful information out of him. 

_'Then again, he probably wouldn't have told me anything important anyways…It seems like Link always has something to hide from everyone…'_ Harry thought.

'You are so right…' was the sleepy reply.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Bakura sat at a small table near the fireplace of the Ravenclaw common room.  He flexed his stiff hand and muttered, "Note to self…Never write letters for Yugi again…ever…especially those regarding to the 'Dark Lord', Gannondork, and random monster that have managed to escape the Shadow Realm."  

He rolled up the four-foot long scroll and summoned Harpie's Brother, a card his hikari had acquired sometime over the summer.

The tall, slim figure of appeared from the shadows that had momentarily engulfed the room.  He landed lightly on his feet, his white eyes alert behind the mask and wary of his strange environment.  With one clawed hand, he brushed his black, windswept hair back as he took in his surroundings.  His long, narrow wings were folded up against his back.

His stared blankly at the scroll Yami Bakura had handed him, then cocked his head questioningly.  

"Can you do me a favor and deliver this to Malik?" Yami Bakura asked, realizing the monster was confused as what to do with the letter.

"Oh!"  Harpie's Brother nodded.  

"Okay then!"  Yami Bakura said, opening one of Hogwarts' larger windows for the monster.  

Harpie's Brother crouched, spreading his crimson wings out to their fullest extent.  He sprang into the air and with one sweep of his powerful wings, had soared out into the night.

Yami Bakura watched him disappear, and then turned around and headed for the boys dormitory.  He noticed someone lurking by the girls' dormitory, but decided to ignore them, as he was more than eager to take and break to recover his strength.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Knock!

"ngh…who's there…?"

Knock!

"Wha…?"

The knocking persisted.

"Alright!  I'm coming!  Sheesh…4:15 am…no consideration…" Joey grumbled, stumbling out of his bed and getting tangled up in his covers.  "I'll be right there!  Gimme a sec…" The blond finally succeeded in untangling himself and opened the door.

"…?  No one? …hmph…musta been something in my dream…" He muttered, slumping back down on his bed.   He was about to fall asleep when the knocking started up again.  

"Whaddaya want???" 

He raised his head from the pillow and glared at the door, and then become conscious of the fact that the knocking was actually coming from the window.  Joey stumbled out of bed again and opened his window.

"…" His groggy eyes widened in surprise.

Flump!

Harpie's Brother glanced disapprovingly at the unconscious form of the ground.

"I _was_ going to ask you where Malik lives, but I guess that'll have to wait until tomorrow…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N:  I just realized…a lot of the fan fic seems to take place at night, when everyone is in bed.  ^_^;;;; Weird…

BTW I don't know too much about Harpie's Brother so if anything I say about it makes no sense…well…now you know why. (Are his ears pointed?  They look kinda pointed in the card…)

Sry about the short chapter!  I needed to update so this super short chappie will have to do~


	11. Enter the Elric Brothers!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

flick

"What the--?"

flick

"Ow!"

flick

"Hey!"

Ron turned to the Ravenclaw table to glare at Yami Bakura who idly flicking peas at the back of the redhead's neck.

Yami Bakura flashed Ron a lazy and continued to flick little bits of food.  "Sorry, I'm trying to flick stuff at that small kid sitting between the two gorillas. He keeps glaring at me."  He flicked another pea, hitting Ron again.  "Your head is, unfortunately for you, in between me and that shrimp over there."

"…Shrimp?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Yami Bakura pointed at a boy sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Malfoy?  My god, you two haven't even met yet and yet you already hate each other!" Hermione exclaimed.

Yami Bakura snorted. "Malfoy?  What kind of a lousy name is that?  Sounds like some sort of bizarre gaming system Kaiba would come up with…" He flicked another pea, this time hitting Link.

Link turned slightly to face the other boy, giving him a cockeyed look.  "Wouldn't be a lot easier just to ask Ron to duck so that you can aim at Malfoy?  Personally, I find it harder to hit opponents by shooting over an obstacle because --"

A loud 'THUD!' brought all conversations to an abrupt halt.  Everyone in the Great Hall sat still, tensed, some (coughMalfoycough) prepared to run screaming out of the room if necessary.

There was a shrill scream of protest and loud sobbing, followed by gruff yells and threats. 

"Dudley!  Honey!  Are you okay?  Answer me!!!" 

"He'll be okay.  He's just tripped o'er his own feet again." A husky voice replied.  "Not a very well coordinated fellow, eh?"

"Mummy, can we go home now?" a miserable voice sobbed.

"Don't push me!  And get your hands off of my son!  I still remember what you did to him five years ago!  Cost us a fortune to get rid of the tail!  Let go!  Hey!  I refuse to be treated in this manner!"  The gruff voice yelled.

"Gah…" Harry groaned.  "It's my aunt and uncle…and Dudley…"

Everyone recognized the next, equally gruff voice as Hagrid's.  "Yeah?  Well, if yeh don't get movin', I won't hesitate to leave and let you find yer way around here alone.  I'm takin' time out of breakfast to help you settle down.  But if yeh prefer, I could always leave you to find your way around here on yer own." 

There was a long pause.  "…I..It's not like I want to be here anyways." Uncle Vernon stammered.

"This is for yer own safety."  Hagrid grumbled.  "You can either stay here, or you can stay back at yer own home and get yer soul sucked out through your mouth.  I'm willin' to bet that yeh don't want yer soul sucked out."

Uncle Vernon uttered a long string of some very colorful language.                                                                   

The voice faded as Hagrid led Harry's relatives further away from the Great Hall.

The students peered curiously at the door and shrugged at each other.  Conversations began to start up again as students resumed eating their breakfast.  A couple made some comments about the earlier commotion.  Fred and George were having a great time doing impressions of Dudley with a ton tongue toffee.

A reproachful look from Angelina did nothing to stop the twins from pretending to be gagging on tongues.  "That's disgusting!"

"It's even more disgusting to see Dudley doing it." George retorted. "As if the fat pig weren't bloated enough…"

"Actually, his tongue wasn't quite big enough to make his face proportional…" Fred pointed out.  "Could have been wider…maybe a little shorter too…I wonder…How does he move all that fat around?"

"Beats me."  Harry said, poking idly at his eggs.  "Where's Hermione?"

"Probably at the library with Zelda.  I swear, Zelda's trying to memorize every single book in the library…" Link said. "I wouldn't mind so much if she didn't insist on me memorizing every spell in the fifteen books that she borrowed yesterday (not that I actually memorized any of them…)."

Yugi entered the Great Hall, rubbing his eyes and looking around for people he recognized. "Ohayo!" He said, waving from the other end of the room.

"Oh, does he come from America?" Ron asked.  "You know, I have relatives in Ohio…"

Yami Bakura snorted.  "That means good morning, baka."

"Can't you just stay at the Ravenclaw table???"  Ron asked.

"It's easier to hit shorty from over here.  Ha!  That one bounced off his forehead!"

"Hey, what happened to your hikari?" Harry interrupted.  "Wasn't he hurt or something?"

Yami Bakura froze, then said, "He's…er…eheheh…"

flashback

Madame Pomfrey quickly checked over the white haired boy.  She turned to his Yami, who stood by watching anxiously and said, "My boy… Students are sent up to the hospital wing for illnesses and serious injuries." She got up and straightened out her robes. "Serious injuries include broken bones, missing bones (Lockhart that idiot…), curses, jinxes, and many, many other things.  "I take it you're suppressing Ryou's consciousness to minimize movement, correct?"

Yami Bakura nodded.

"Normally, I'd compliment you for knowing not to move an injured person for fear of making an injury worse." Madame Pomfrey said. "But for heaven's sake, he's got a paper cut!  And it's already well healed!"

Yami Bakura bristled.  "Ryou's a fragile boy!  Who knows what a paper cut might do?  He might get an infection! gasp The infection could spread and make him _really_ sick!  He could--"

"I think you're just overly protective of him!"  Madame Pomfrey insisted.

"I am _not_ overly protective!"

"Yes you are!  You care about him a lot!"

"I don't care about the kid!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't!"

"Then why are you fussing so much over a paper cut???"

end flashback

"You managed to get into a fight with Madam Pomfrey?"  Harry asked.

"That's just pathetic!" Ron said loudly.

"Shut up…" Yami Bakura muttered, turning red.

"You seem to get in a lot of fights, ne?" Yugi asked.

Yami Bakura glared daggers at him.

 "Dang.  You didn't get enough sleep did you?"  Tristan asked as Joey stumbled into the classroom.  He slumped into his seat and promptly began snoring.

"Uh…Joey?  Class is going to start in thirty seconds, you can't sleep _now_." Tristan said, poking Joey in the head.  "Earth to Joey!"

"Ungh…Leave me alone…I need my beauty sleep…" Joey mumbled, burying his face in his arms and sighing contentedly.

"Joey…People are staring." Tristan muttered, poking much harder.

Just then, Malik entered the classroom, looking just as tired as Joey.

"Hey…" He said, managing an exhausted grin. "Yami Bakura sent me a _huge_ scroll of things he's pissed at and a ton of reasons has for beating some "snake guy" by the name of Voldemort or something…It's would have been really funny if he hadn't decided to have Harpies Brother send it to me at four in the morning.  He mentioned something Yugi wanted of me…" He thought hard for a moment. "Heh…sorry.  I can't remember what it was.  Now, if you don't mind…" Malik let his head droop, his chin resting on his chest.

"When I get my hands on Bakura…I'm gonna…" Joey grumbled, "I'm…gonna…What can you do against a 3,000 year old spirit anyways?"

Tristan straightened up. "Man, Yami Bakura doesn't even has to be in the same country as you to drive you crazy!" He laughed, thumping Joey heartily on the back. "I'm just glad I don't have to deal with any of his monsters at three in the morning."

"It was four in da morning." Joey snapped.

"Whatever."

"OMG! Daddy!  Save me!  That…guy…keeps…staring at me!!!" Dudley squeaked, trying to hide his bulk behind his father.

Link peered curiously at the enormous boy (out the sides, not in height like Hagrid) as Dudley tried to get his mother to stand in front of him, too.  Unfortunately, she was also trying to hide behind Uncle Vernon.  Her round, frightened eyes peeked out from behind her husband, her face very pale.

"Get…away…from…my…family!" Uncle Vernon hissed.

Link's silvery hair, crimson eyes, pointed ears, and painted face _did _give him quite an intimidating look.  The sweeping, black cloak he wore added to the effect, making him look rather evil.  The teen merely stood there, his head tilted slightly to one side as he watched Harry's relatives fighting to hide behind each other.

"Oy…Harry. Are your relatives always like this?" Link asked.

"Always." Harry replied, sighing.

"I see…I'm kind of curious to see how long they can keep this up."

"I'm guessing they'll be doing this all year." Harry replied.

Dudley shrieked and tried to make himself as small as possible as Aunt Petunia swooned, collapsing in Uncle Vernon's arms.  Ron nervously prodded Harry in the back.

"What is it?" Harry asked, turning around to face Ron.

"When did we get a new suit of armor…with glowing eyes…that moves on their own?" Ron squeaked, pointing in the direction of the gargoyle that concealed the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. "Armor usually doesn't move unless someone is wearing it!"

"Someone with glowy eyes???" Ron yelled, pointing at the suit of armor.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oy!  What did you people say about Al?" Came an aggressive call from behind them.

"Eh?"  The group turned around as the Dursleys fled the scene.  Before them, stood a boy with blond hair and bright, golden eyes.  His long blond hair was tied back in a braid.  He wore all black (except for his coat which is red).

"What did you say about Al?" The boy snapped. "If any of you dare to insult him, I'll make you VERY, VERY sorry that you did."

"niisan…" Al said, dropping his head a little.

"OMG!!! It talks!" Ron yelled.

"What do you mean by _it_?" The shorter boy growled.  "Al is my little brother!  Not some _object_ you can call _it_."

"Niisan!  Please, he didn't mean it.  I guess he was just surprised to see someone in armor walking around the place." Al said, resting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Niisan?  Weird name…" Seamus muttered, pacing around the hall.

"Niisan is Al's way of saying 'older brother' you retard." Yami Bakura growled, walking towards the group.  "What's your name, shorty?" He asked, giving the boy a casual look.

No one was prepared for what happened next.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER HYPER SPECK YOU NEED A MICROSCOPE TO SEE??? HUH? HUH???"

"I-I didn't say that…" Yami Bakura said, looking very stunned by the outburst.

"Edward Elric." A commanding voice said. "Please try to keep yelling to a minimum."

"Professor McGonagall!" Hermione said.  "You know him?  Is he a first year?"

Ed twitched upon hearing Hermione call him a first year. He clenched his gloved fists angrily. 

"Niisan…" Al said softly.

"Actually, he is just here for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore.  And no, he's not a first year.  He's fifteen, the same as the rest of you."

Everyone gasped.

"Al's the younger brother, but…he's so big!" Ron said in awe, "Now I feel really short…And no offense Al, but you have a really girly voice for someone of your size."

Ron gagged as Ed suddenly grabbed him by the front of his shirt.  The blonde pulled him close and hissed in his face, "Leave him alone.  He can't help being that way, 'kay?"

"Mister Elric.  Let him go," Professor McGonagall commanded.

Grudgingly, Ed did.  He shot Ron an icy glare before stalking off.  "Come on, Al."

Al gave them an apologetic look before clanking off after his brother.

The group couldn't help but gawk after the two brothers before finally dissipating as each person headed off to their next class.

A/N: I was reading through previous chapters and have finally realized the fact that I made A LOT of mistakes…(I feel so stupid for not realizing that earlier…).  Fanime Con was really fun I had fun chasing people around the convention center with a bigass sword (I still feel like a retard for trying to cosplay as Cloud…)

 __


End file.
